Filling Cavities
by o2b18
Summary: A severe case of tooth ache forces Bella to seek help, can the town's newest dentist help her with more than one problem? ExB cannon M for innuendo, and other morsels not suitable for little eyes.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Aalithhhh…."

"What?"

"Aaalithhh…I needoo!"

The pitter-patter of tiny feet came quickly from the room next door, and seconds later the door swung open; the handle banging the wall loudly. In her Buzz Lightyear pajamas, my room-mate looked very few of her twenty two years.

"Bella … Cyggi… what's wrong?"

I had taken refuge under the covers, pulling them gently over my head, and hiding myself from a world that didn't seem to be my friend today. I hated Mondays as a rule, but this one was already turning out to be worse than most.

"Bella, what's up with you?" Alice asked, trying to prise my head out from under the pillow I was hiding behind.

"Ugh Aalith, be gentle with me," I whimpered. "I think I'm dying."

"Bella," she warned "let me see what's the matter. If you hide under there how can I help you with what ever this problem is you're having?"

With a final tug, the duvet was pulled back. Alice pulled gently on my shoulde,r and rolled me over; letting out a piercing scream in the process.

"Fucking hell Cyggi, what has happened to your face? You look like Alvin?"

" Whath, whath do you mean I look like Alvin. Whath's wrong with my face?" I had learnt as soon as I woke up, that it was bloody painful to talk and swallow, but… shit…as my fingers touched my jaw the difference in temperature was obvious; my face was aflame.

Alice knelt on my bed, and leant across picking up my little silver vanity mirror from the windowsill.

"Here you go, take a look for yourself," Alice sighed. "But let me warn you, you're gonna freak."

Gingerly, I propped myself up on one elbow, and took the little mirror from Alice. I knew it wasn't going to be as bad as she was making out, as to Alice one small pimple on the end of your nose meant you had acne, and under use of the tweezers could relegate me to the ranks of a Neanderthal in her humble opinion. Taking a deep breath, I surveyed my face at arms length. For once in her life Alice had not exaggerated. One side of my previously quite delicate face was now swollen and an angry red, stretching from my cheek to way below my chin…I was hideous and it hurt.

"Come on Cyggi, don't cry." Alice said hugging me gently with one arm, whist offering me a large hand full of tissues, two Advil and a glass of water with the other. "No… scratch that, go ahead and cry; I would if I looked like you."

"Thankth Alith, "I snuffled. "You're such a comfort, you really do know how to make me feel so much better."

"It's what I'm here for; you can always rely on me." Alice crawled in bed beside me, hugging me tighter. "Cyggi, I think you're gonna need more than Advil to sort that out, where does it hurt most?"

It was a good question, one that I had already begun to ponder. I had quickly come to the conclusion that I did not have mumps or strep throat; no, this sucker was well and truly based in my face. Prodding gently I found a particularly tender spot near the back of my jaw. So what do you do when you find a bit that hurts? Mhmm, that's right you give it an extra hard poke with your fingers to see just how badly.

"Damnblastbuggeringshittyfuck…ow!"

"Painful?" grinned Alice.

"YES it's FUCKING PAINFUL," I squealed, "but nothing like the pain your ass is going to feel when it connects with my foot, if you don't get your tiny, unsympathetic body off my bed."

Scrabbling to her feet as if she really believed I would do her harm, Alice stood and straightened out Buzz, who had twisted himself round her chest. Shrugging her shoulders and stamping her tiny foot, Alice glared at me. A glaring Alice is a scary thing; it's normally a prequel to a shouty, snarky, Alice. But for now she simply sucked her lips together into an unattractive puckered pout, folded her arms under her boobs to support Buzz's chin and blew air through her nose loudly.

"I'm going," she huffed, "but I'll be back." With that Alice flounced out of the room, grinning and blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

It was a little over an hour later. I think I had dozed off, as I could remember dreaming of vanilla toffee, gum balls and sherbet lemons. I was woken when I heard the bottom of the door scraping on the carpet, as it opened slowly. I knew it was Alice.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked softly, "may I come in?"

"Alithh there ith nothing to forgive, you know I love you." I drooled. yes that's right drooled. What ever the problem was with my face it had got steadily worse during the past hour, my tongue now felt too big and the bit of my lips closest to the swelling were puffing up as well. I could nibble them gently and feel almost no sensation at all. That's not right.

"Bella you need to get up, dressed, and seen to." Alice stated firmly.

I sniggered at the thought of 'being seen to' looking like this, and decided that the possibility of that was slightly less than that of a snowball surviving in hell.

"Shit, Swan you did not just find something dirty in that surely to God, not feeling the way you do?" Alice questioned, unbelieving.

"I guess I did… I can't seem to help myself." My mouth tried to smile, and inadvertently I dribbled again in the process.

"That is gross Bella. not even the scruffy git who lives in that cardboard box down the street would want you when you dribble like that."

To say I had been going through a dating dry patch, would be like saying Death Valley was in need of a little rain. For some reason that I couldn't fathom, I had been totally unable to locate any suitable dating material since before Christmas, and that was over six months ago. Believe me when I say I have tried really hard. I think even Alice would go as far as to say I had become a slave to the pursuit. Sadly nothing I do has located me a single decent guy; hence the reason that looking like death and feeling like shit, my poor sexually deprived body was still on high alert.

"Again with the complimenths Alithh, shut up and help me find something to wear that doesn't have to go over my head."

"No sooner said than done," she called, running off to her room, to hunt in the bowels of her vast closet.

Eventually, after a short shower which had felt like a hail of miniscule bullets on my face, and a very careful change into some comfy clothes, (Alice must have truly been channelling my pain), I ended up sitting at the breakfast bar. I leant down, folding my head in my arms; my face resting on a pink fluffy hot water bottle, courtesy of my best friend. The warmth felt really good against my extremely painful face, but it wasn't long before there was little difference in the temperature between the two. I had been ignoring pleas from Alice to phone for an appointment at the doctors, claiming that I was already on the mend; when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," breezed Alice "I bet it will be for me anyway, you stay put."

"Like I was going to move," I snarked.

Outside the door in the hall, there was silence for about a minute, and then the sounds of hushed whispers. Jasper came through the door alone, wearing a concerned look, and some really tight jeans.

"Cyggi, you O.K? Ali says you're doing some weird chipmunk shit. Le'me see."

Coming closer, Jasper gently placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I think I probably groaned in appreciation. His hand moved to my head, carefully smoothing my hair. It felt nice.

"Cyggi, babes, show me; I wanna see."

Knowing that it was going to be impossible to stay in this position all day, I raised my eyes to look at him, and sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh, because if you do …"

"Cyggi, why would I laugh? Darlin' you're hurtin' and that ain't no laughing matter…sit up…show me your pretty face."

"Jasper," I groaned, "now I know you're making fun of me!" I whined; dribble running out of the corner of my mouth again. "Just leave me be and let me die in peace."

I felt Jaspers' warm hand on the back of my neck; he really did have soft hands for a man and I knew from Alice's explicit descriptions, just how gentle they could be.

"I'm not messing with you; you know I think you're beautiful and if Alice wasn't so perfect for me I…"

"Enough," I said, "I'm going to show you, just…"

As I raised my head from its resting place to look at Jasper, his expression was one of shock and disbelief.

"Shit, Cyggi that is some swelling, can I touch it?"

"Don't you dare come near my face with those fingers," I growled, "I know where they've been."

Alice breezed into the kitchen looking smug. She wrapped herself in Jasper's welcoming arms, tilting her head right back to look him in the eye

.

"Well that's sorted!" she beamed at Jasper.

"Good girl." Jasper replied pressing his lips tenderly to her brow.

"Excuth me, but what is sorted?" Alice shifted her tiny frame slightly behind Jasper, using him as a human shield. "Alith, _what_ have you done?"

"Please Bella, there's no need to get worked up about this; I've just made a little call and arranged for you to see someone who might be able to help you with your problem, that's all."

Images of hospital waiting rooms and doctors' offices, flashed through my mind. She had to be bloody joking if she thought there was any way that I was going to walk willingly into a medical facility ever again. The only way that would happen was if there was an imminent arrival of a baby on the horizon or I was so unconscious as not to be able to protest. Both of these scenarios were, I hoped, very unlikely in the near future.

"Bloody hell Alithh, I thought you were my friend, I thought you knew me well enough not to do something that would hurt me." Hot tears began to streak down my face as I continued, "And you Jathper, I bet you encouraged this. I hate you both."

Between the now copious tears, and the dribble, I was a mess.

"It's not what you think Cyggi," Alice crooned, trying to undo some of the fear, "Jasper has this friend and…"

"Alith I don't care if he has a friend, I don't care if he has a whole army of friends, you're not taking me to the hospital if I don't want to go…AND I DON'T." I had managed to shout the last three words, self inflicting a considerable amount of pain. But I am Bella Swan and no one, not even the people I love most in the world can make me do what I don't want to…right?

"Like Alice said Cyggi, it's not what you think. _Please_ just listen to me a minute, we are only doing this to help."

"Yeh, we know how scared you get, and to be honest I don't blame you, but please just sit down and listen to what Jasper is suggesting."

Grasping both of my shoulders gently, Jasper backed me up until my knees hit the small couch in the corner of the kitchen. I slumped down. This seat's better known as the 'booze bench,' as it's where friends sit and drink, while I play around in my domain, whipping up something delicious to share; but for now it was my temporary prison, where I was to be held until submission.

"Well," Jasper began, "it's like Alice said, I have this friend that I think could help you."

JPOV

8:25am and already I want to go home, this place can be so irritating; so the pay is good, but sometimes that really isn't enough. I swear that if Carlisle tells me one more time that 'It is inappropriate to be seen chewing gum while working in this establishment,' or 'Perhaps Miss Stanley you could reconsider your choice of nail polish while at work,' then I'm gonna scream. What difference does it make what colour my nails are painted, one colour is as good as any other right? All I can say is it's a good thing he hasn't seen me standing up yet, 'cause when he does I know he's likely to flip.

I bought it yesterday, a short, ok very short, white skirt, in hip hugging silk jersey. Well it has to be white doesn't it, (everything in Carlisle's life is snowy white, pure and clean) boss's orders. Well until today the term would have been boss singular, but it seems I'm going to get a shiny new boss to play with. Hmmm… and judging by the photograph I saw stapled to his resume when I accidentally knocked the papers onto the floor in Carlisle's office, he was cute. So in honour of Mr Cute Boss – a sexy new skirt.

I answered the phone on the first buzz. "Certainly Carlisle, every thing has been arranged as you requested." See, I can sound posh too.

"Miss Stanley…"

"Yes Carlisle..?"

"Please refer to me by my title, it's Dr. Cullen."

"Yes Dr. Cullen." Stuck up bastard.

At exactly 8:30, the glass door slid open with a 'swoosh'. I should have moved faster because before I could stand, Carlisle was there holding out his hand.

"Great you're here. It's good to finally meet you; how was the journey?" he asked.

"Brief," cute boss replied, "my apartment is close, it's only a 15 minute walk. I moved in yesterday with the help of a friend, so I avoided the long commute I was expecting to have to make. It's good to meet you too."

"That's great. Come on in and I'll show you around."

Well damn! '_Over here,_ _hello, what am I invisible?'_ Surely Carlisle wouldn't ignore the fact I was sitting there right in front of them without making an introduction, he might be a pompous prick, but he was a well mannered pompous prick.

"Ah yes," Carlisle's eyes met mine, "and this is Miss Stanley our receptionist."

"Jessica," I smiled holding out my hand and beginning to stand.

"Miss Stanley…please don't get up…It's good to meet you." Cute Boss replied. His gorgeous mouth smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes…I should have stood up; the skirt would definitely have helped! I turned to watch the two men walk out of reception and through to their rooms along the wide corridor. Luckily for me the corridor is long, because it was a fantastic view, and I enjoyed every tight-butted, lean-legged, step of it.

Hmm, so it might not have gone exactly to plan, he might not have got an eyeful of the skirt, but it's all good. Carlisle hasn't fired me for indecent exposure…yet, and there's still coffee to deliver right? Yeh, that'll do it, lots and lots of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K well here is chapter two; I wasn't going to bother posting it as nobody reviewed the first chapter, but hell, it's written so here it is. I didn't want to bother my poor beta with this, so please forgive any mistakes. **

**AS always S.M owns the characters…but the plot, such as it is, is mine - enjoy.**

**Chapter two**

APOV

It was never going to be easy to get Bella to go and see Carlisle, and I'm sure that if it wasn't for the fact she was in complete agony, Bella wouldn't even be considering it. I'm just grateful that Jasper is a long time friend of one of the very best dentists in the area. It's a strange sort of friendship, they're such different people. For starters, Jasper is nearly ten years Carlisle's junior, not that you could tell just by looking, the guy is seriously gorgeous- think Brad Pit with Paul Newman's eyes, and you come close to the level of loveliness. Where Jasper is so laid back he's almost horizontal, Carlisle is organised, and formal. I suppose that is a necessity of his trade; you have to seem professional if you want people to trust you to go delving around in their mouths with mini power tools! However ill matched they may appear, Jasper and Carlisle's passion for American history, gives them more than enough common ground to build a great friendship on. I certain that if the gorgeous Carlisle Cullen can't manage to put Bella at her ease, then I'm damn sure no one else would be able to.

The emergency appointment had been squeezed in at 8.45am before the other clients were due to begin arriving. We were going to have to hurry to have any chance of getting there on time. It was already 8.20am. Jasper was currently trying to work his magic, coaxing Bella into her truck out front; she's so attached to that rusty monstrosity

"Jathper, pleeese!" Bella begged trying to brace her arms against the frame of the cab, "I've changed my mind, I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are!" Jasper's lean arms shot out and circled Bella's tiny waist, effectively stopping her escape. Bella was fast – her feet came up off the ground, pushing against her truck and shoving what little weight she had into his chest.

"You can't make me … I'll scream."

"Scream away Cyggi, you're gonna get in that truck if I have to call Emmett to carry you – is that what you want me to do, do I have to call your brother?"

"You dare!" Bella yelled still wriggling to get free.

"You'll thank me in the end Cyggi – OW, GOD DAMN AND BLAST IT BELLA!" Jasper let out a howl as Bella's flailing elbow abruptly made contact with his balls in her efforts to escape.

"Keep still Bella…Alice!" he called over his shoulder, "a little help please. Get Emmett on the phone, I don't think she's gonna come quietly!"

It was easy to see that Bella was exhausted but she was still trying to put up a struggle, wriggling like an ill tempered toddler. As I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone, it was like turning off a switch; the second she saw me slide open the phone, her body and spirit gave in to the inevitable. I knew it was a dirty trick to pull, to threaten her with this.

"Please," she begged, hanging limp in Jaspers arms, her eyes defeated, "Please Alithh … don't call Emmett."

"Have you finished Cyggi?" Jasper whispered in her ear. "Shall we go now?"

Nodding in submission, Bella crawled silently into the cab of the truck, and wrapped her seat belt around herself before buckling it, and curling up into a ball, her face hidden in her arms. Jasper jumped gracefully into the driver seat after I slipped in beside Bella; effectively preventing her escape. Her body was now all but motionless, save for the odd jerky sob that punctuated her breathing.

"You'll be fine Cyggi." Jasper reassured her softly as the truck roared to life. "It'll all be over soon, and Ali and me, we'll have you back home before you know it."

The rest of the journey was made through the busy morning traffic in silence. Jasper and I were sharing an anxious glance as we pulled into the small car park at the back of Carlisle's offices. I sent him a quick text to say that we had arrived, and almost before I had a chance to click the phone shut, the large glass doors at the back of the building slid open.

Carlisle stepped out into the early morning summer sunshine, squinting slightly, and raising one hand to shield his eyes, he strode purposefully towards the truck. Dressed in his pale blue scrubs, the golden hairs on his tanned arms glinted in the sun, God he was stunning.

"Jasper, Alice, good to see you again," he grinned, shaking Jasper firmly by the hand and then leaning in to brush a kiss on my cheek. "So this is our patient…Bella?" he enquired, raising a brow quizzically.

At the word 'patient', Bella's eyes widened, and her breathing began to come in shallow quick pants; her head slowly shaking from side to side.

"Ah…I see what you mean," Carlisle said to us quietly.

"Terrified." Jasper and I replied in union.

Carlisle leaned into the cab and extended his hand slowly.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle, I'm a friend of Alice and Jasper; they're concerned about you. Will you come with me – I'm going to have a little look at you, and see what is causing all that pain and swelling."

Bella lifted her head slowly to look at Carlisle. Christ her pupils were huge – was she even breathing now?

"Bella," Carlisle spoke gently, "Bella you need to breathe… try to breathe slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Bella's eyes remained fixed on Carlisle, she continued to shake her head slowly, and if possible her pupils became even wider.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." I sighed, "Jasper we're going to have to force her, it's for her own good."

Pushing Carlisle gently out of the way, I grabbed Bella's hands. Her palms were clammy and cold.

"Come on Cyggi." I said firmly, pulling hard. Her body gradually got closer to the edge of the truck. "Nearly out." I encouraged as her leg swung out awkwardly. "That's it, here we go."

"Watch out Alice!" Carlisle warned. I looked up as Bella's eyes became blank, loosing all focus and rolled back into her head. Even though she was petite, her weight falling from that height was too much. As I grabbed her, she slipped silently through my arms and on to the concrete, her head hitting the floor with a resounding thud, before anyone could catch her.

"Shit!" Carlisle, Jasper and I breathed in unison.

BPOV

I want to go home.

I want to go home

I want to go home

I want to go home

I want to go home

Take me home

Please. Please. Please

Oh God I can't breathe

I can't breathe

Alice I can't breathe

I'm gonna die

Please

Let

Me……

CPOV

"Jesus, Jasper!" I exclaimed," I know Alice said Bella was a special case, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone react quite like this. Why is she so terrified?"

"Another time Carlisle, we certainly can't explain this quickly, and I can't tell it without a bottle of Jack in my hand. Needless to say it's a story without a happy ending."

I looked down at Alice who was sitting on the concrete, cradling Bella's head in her lap, and stroking her face gently with the backs of her fingers; whispering soft words of reassurance to her unconscious friend.

"Cyggi….come on Cyggi, don't do this again." Alice begged

"Again?" I asked, surely this hadn't happened to her before.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "It has happened once before. She had a stomach ache one night when we were all away on holiday. It got really, really bad she could hardly stand."

"What happened?"

"Well eventually she got too weak to resist, and we dragged her sick ass to the hospital. We had hardly got her into reception when she passed out cold. It turned out she had a cyst on one of her ovaries that burst. She was a complete mess." Jasper said looking completely distraught. "She had to have emergency surgery… she could have died."

Alice looked up with tears in her eyes. "She must have been in pain for ages but was just too scared to admit it to anyone. She knew that we would insist on taking her to the hospital." Alice sniffed, "I wouldn't mind betting she's been suffering silently from tooth ache for ages too."

It was time to move. Bella was showing no signs of regaining consciousness and that concerned me.

"Let's get her inside quickly, Jasper can you carry her through?" I asked.

Bending down, Jasper gently lifted Bella from Alice's lap, cradling her like a baby in his arms. She looked so fragile… her face as pale as alabaster, her closed eyelids almost translucent.

The next question was what to do with Bella? I couldn't do any investigations on an unconscious and knowingly unwilling patient – that could end up as an assault charge. If I put her in the waiting room…no that was out of the question. Time was becoming an issue. My first patient was due at 9.15 am and she was not the sort of woman you asked to wait.

EPOV

My consulting room was everything that I could have wished for. Carlisle ran a very modern practice. He had furnished the room with state of the art equipment; no expense was spared. The décor was calming, and as far from clinical as it was possible to be without compromising on safety. As soon as I met Carlisle, during my interview on his visit to Chicago, I was certain that if I was offered the job I would take it.

Now I was finally here, there were three things of which I was certain. First, I really had landed on my feet, this job was perfect. Secondly, I was not going to lock myself away like the hermit I had become in the last six months; and thirdly and most importantly, there was no way that I was ever again, going to let myself get sucked in and trapped by a woman!

This was going to be the fresh start that I needed, a place to start anew, to build a future for myself.

I pulled up my appointment schedule on the computer. I had a number of patients booked in already, but it seemed that I was open until 10am – good, a little longer to acquaint, myself with everything including my dental nurse, who by my reckoning should be arriving any time soon.

There was some sort of commotion going on in the entrance hall, it was a bit early for any patients yet. Miss Stanley – who insists I call her Jess - told me when she brought in my coffee that Carlisle's first appointment wasn't until 9.15am. That reminds me – tell Jess I only drink strong black coffee, no sugar…milk, ugh. Pulling open my door I peered into the corridor. Carlisle was there with a young woman, and a man carrying a child in his arms.

"Carlisle" I enquired, "Is everything OK, is there any thing I can do to help?"

"Edward," he looked concerned, "We have a bit of a situation on our hands. This is my good friend Jasper Whitlock and his fiancée Alice. Their friend is in need of some urgent treatment, but as you can see she is allergic to dentists, and has fainted."

It was easy to tell that the lightness of his tone did not match the concern that was reflected in his eyes. Carlisle was clearly worried about the child. I was however, a little confused.

"Friend?" I said taking a step closer towards Jasper to look. The body that I had assumed to be a child was in fact a young woman. The poor thing, she must have been in agony. From the little I could see, the visible side of her face was badly swollen, her jaw distended and fiercely red. What ever problems she had going on were not going to be able to be cleared up instantly. But that wasn't all.

"Is that huge lump on her temple connected with her jaw?" I asked, it seemed unlikely as the lump was clearly still beginning to bruise. It was about the size of small plum, and a similar colour. "Ouch," I winced, "she's going to have one hell of a headache to add to all her other pains."

"Bloody hell!" Jasper yelled, "Why didn't we notice that before, she must have hit her head harder than any of us realised."

Carlisle's eyes flicked to mine. "We are wondering where to put her until she comes round… I don't suppose?"

The solution was obvious.

"Bring her in here Carlisle; Miss Stanley has kept me free of appointments until 10am."

"Ha, I bet she has. That would explain why my morning is rather busier than I expected." Carlisle smiled, indicating to Jasper to follow him.

Jasper gently laid the young woman in my new leather chair. Her head lolled slightly to one side.

I was puzzled, "How long has it been since she fainted?"

Jasper looked at his watch frowning. "About five minutes now," He replied.

"Five minutes, that doesn't seem normal." If any friend of mine was out that long I would be thinking of calling for an ambulance. Being the son of a doctor, I was always rather cautious when it came to head injuries. "Do you think she needs to go to hospital?"

"Well… no," Alice smiled "it probably isn't normal, but it certainly isn't unheard of with Bella, is it Jasper?"

"Let's give her another minute or two and if there's no change, we'll ring then." Jasper replied, looking at me for agreement.

I still wasn't happy, that would be what, seven - no more like eight minutes.

"Look guys I know I'm not a doctor but I'm just going to have a quick check of her vitals, It's OK I do know what I'm doing." Drawing closer I went through the checklist as I had done with my dad. Steady breathing, strong pulse, pupils equal and reactive, and other than the bump on her head and the swollen jaw, there were no obvious signs of injury.

"So she's OK?" Alice asked.

"Well no Alice, she's obviously not OK, but if as you say, she has fainted for this long before, if you want to wait we will. It's your call, but I know what I would do."

I watched as Carlisle took a step backwards.

"Can I have a word Jasper?" Carlisle asked leading him from the room, and closing the door gently behind them. As it shut I became aware that the room was filled with a heady fragrance, slightly floral with a hint of…I'm not sure what it was, but it was lovely. I inhaled deeply, realising in that instant that I hadn't let go of the fragile wrist that I had been holding. I don't know why I apologised but I did.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me." I said, resting her hand across her stomach. As I did, I noticed one pale eyelid flicker, then the other. "Look Alice," I exclaimed, "Your friend seems to be waking up."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and blinked; she took in a huge breath and held it. As she gradually became more aware of her surroundings, the serene look on her face suddenly morphed into one of terror. She was struggling to push her body up and out of the chair. Alice looked at me, her eyes saying everything that her mouth couldn't.

"Hey, hey calm down Bella." I tried to reassure her, "You're going to be fine. You've got a really nasty infection going on there, probably a wisdom tooth. Once we get it removed, drain off the puss, and run a course of antibiotics you'll be 'right as rain' in no time."

Shit was that the wrong thing to say. I should have stopped at 'you'll be fine; hell no I shouldn't have said anything at all. Bella let out a piercing howl, jumping from the chair and streaking through the door leaving it swinging on its hinges.

"You stupid, dumb, fuck!" Alice snarled, at me her eyes wild and alarming. "Why the fuck did you go and say something like that to her. Didn't you hear Carlisle say she was allergic to dentists? He wasn't fucking joking."

For the second time in just over a minute I found myself apologising again.

"God Alice I am so sorry, I thought telling her that she would soon be better soon would help."

"Yes, well, what you fail to realise is that she almost certainly didn't hear the bit about getting better. No what she heard was, _**infection, wisdom tooth, removal, pus, nasty…**_ all the bad bits , and then she saw you in all your scrubs and this torture tomb of doom room, and thought_** pain, death, loss... you prick**__!!"_

"What in Gods name is going on in here? Carlisle asked as he came back quickly through the door, closely followed by Jasper. "Where has Bella gone, we've only been gone a minute and all hell has broken loose. Edward what happened?"

Before I had a chance to answer, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Hi, am I disturbing you?"

"Mike, no, no, come in!" said Carlisle, "We've been having a rather eventful morning. Edward, can I introduce Mike Newton, Mike will be your dental nurse. Mike this is Dr Edward Masen, my new business partner."

"Good to meet you Mike. I am afraid I am not off to a stellar start as I seem to have already scared away one patient without even looking in her mouth."

"Ah well I might just be able to help you there." Mike smiled, "Try looking in the men's wash room, there was a lot of snuffling coming from one of the cubicles…I didn't like to pry!" he grinned, flashing one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen.

"I'm on it." Called Jasper

"Do you want any help?" I asked, hoping that I might be a chance to try and redeem myself

"Stay just where you are!" Alice commanded." The only time you'll see here again is if she chooses, _and just how likely do you think that is?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, to those of you that have taken the time to read my little fic so far.

Chapter three awaits.

S.M owns all (and a shed load more since the dvd release), but this little plot is mine.

Chapter 3

BPOV

So comfortable,

So soft,

Strange feelings. Feathers, warmth, tingling…strange feelings.

I could sense my body beginning to lighten, like waking from a deep, dreamless sleep. A voice like a babbling brook murmured close to me, washing over me gently.

The voice was sorry… the tingling warmth vanished.

"Look Alice, your friend seems to be waking."

I opened my eyes slowly, the light was bright, horribly bright. I couldn't stop myself from gasping when the reality of my whereabouts dawned on me. I couldn't stop it, instantly my tired brain was bombarded with images, images I have spent years trying to bury deep enough to stay hidden. And then it hit me like a wrecking ball… the huge inevitable surge of adrenalin crashing through my body – sick – I feel so sick.

The adrenalin continued to surge, as my heart thrums at the speed of a metronome set for 'Flight of the bumble Bee'. Flight - that should be my response, my body screams at me –

_**Run away Bella, Run away**__**!**_

And then I catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye, standing just behind my left shoulder - a tall figure all in pale blue. There's a slight movement, and he leans in closer.

_**Run Bella, Run!**_

I try so hard but my body, though screaming with adrenalin, responds sluggishly. The spectre at my shoulder leans in further… I can feel his warm breath against my neck and I can't stop the shiver from spreading through my body, like icy ripples on a pond.

_**Last chance Bella, run!**___

But I can't. I'm trapped beneath the living incarnation of my nightmare. He speaks and the warm breath returns. I am fixed by his eyes. That smile does not placate me, for I know the words that will follow, _**Pain, death, loss.**_

And suddenly I'm running.

At the end of the corridor blocking the door to the car park, Jasper and Carlisle stand in conversation. Carlisle's head turns at the noise, as I slip backwards through a door, and into another room lined with white marble tiles. It must be the men's room. It smells clean enough - lemony, but has the unmistakeable pheromone musk that you get in a room used solely by men. I hide in a stall, locking the door tight behind me. Putting down the seat lid (why do men always leave it up?) I sit curled up and wait. My arms are wrapped tightly around my knees to help me keep myself from falling apart. Reaching out and pulling off a handful of toilet tissue to wipe my eyes and blow my nose, I try to regain some composure; but the heaving sobs begin again.

Just moments later the door swings open and I hear foot steps enter. There is the sound of rustling and a cheerful voice sings out over the hiss of pee in the urinal.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_Too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it huuurts_.

I almost smiled as the singing continued to the taps running as he washed his hands, really thoroughly.

_I'm to sexy for my car,_

_I 'wanna wear a bra,_

_Please don't tell my Ma_.

Jesus, this guy who ever he was, was funny. I mean who sings 'Right said Fred' songs in 2010? I was glad for the silly song; it had broken me from the gripping irrational fear momentarily, and allowed me to think a little more rationally.

The hand drier started, but to my disappointment the singing stopped and 'Fred' left the building. I was alone again. All I had to do now was to work out a way to creep out without being noticed, run to my truck, and well the rest could be figured out as I went along.

"In here?"

I heard Alice's voice from just outside the door.

"Yeah, that's where I heard the sobbing coming from. If it's not her, I can't imagine who else would be crying in the john at this time of the day."

"Fred you traitor!" I screamed inside my head. "If I ever meet your mother I'm 'gonna tell her."

For the second time I heard footsteps enter the room, they stopped and I waited.

"Hey Cyggi," a soft voice spoke as Alice's face appeared in the gap under the toilet door, "You OK?" Her eyes were red around the edges and her cheeks were tinged with pink. Alice was upset.

"Mmhm, well, you know." I let out in a whisper. "I'm not coming out though Alice, not until you promise me to take me home."

"Cyggi, of course I'll take you home, just not until you get looked at. You've been through too much for one morning to give up now; we'd only have to come back again when it gets worse."

It didn't matter what she said I just couldn't do it – that door was like my sanctuary; as long as it stayed put I was safe.

APOV

"I have no idea how we are going to get her out of there Jasper, the door is locked and she is not budging. There is no way that I am going to start making her promises that I can't keep. I will not lie to her."

Jasper draped his long slender arm over my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"Of course you can't lie to her that would be the worst thing you could do." He reassured me. "We'll think of something."

"We could starve her out," Mike said with a grin.

"No, that wouldn't work, you'd realise that if you saw her." Jasper shrugged sadly, "her appetite is smaller than a bird's, and we'd be here for weeks. But thanks for your input Mike, it was …most helpful"

There was a small cough from behind me; I turned around to see a sheepish Edward standing there, his arms folded across his chest, his head slightly bowed.

"I know you hate me Alice," Edward said, "but I might have a solution to your problem. Do you trust me?"

"I don't hate you Edward, I don't even know you, but I'm not sure if I can trust you. Some of this mess is down to you and your big mouth. What if you go and make things worse?"

"I'm not certain that it's possible for me to make things much worse, let me try to help please?"

Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have let him within ten yards of Bella, but we really did need this situation resolved. Carlisle's first patient had already arrived so he was unavailable to help. We really had no option but to accept Edward's offer.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"A bit of lateral thinking. Wait here and guard the door. Whatever happens- don't let her out!"

With that, Edward disappeared into the men's room leaving Jasper and I outside, wondering what he was doing in there.

BPOV

Everything had been quiet for several minutes. I knew that there were people outside the door talking about me, because I could hear the low hum of their voices.

For the third time the door opened. A single set of feet entered the room and the door swung closed and shut with a soft click.

"Bella," A familiar voice came, "Bella, my name is Edward." Do I know an Edward?

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to insist that you come out of there, and if you won't come out on your own I'm going to have to make you."

"Edward, who ever you are, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but let me point this out to you, the door is locked, so please go away and leave me alone!"

There was no further noise or movement from outside the door. I waited for several minutes before leaning down to look under the door, just to see if anyone was still there.

I held up my hair in one hand to prevent it touching the floor. It wasn't easy keeping my balance on the small toilet seat, and as I leant forward and my head dropped below the level of my heart, the pain in my face flared intolerably.

"Shiiit owww!" I gasped cradling my face with my spare hand.

The throbbing became an excruciating stabbing and the blood rushing to my head caused it to pound. Slipping lower from the shock I caught a glimpse of the bottom of a pair of light blue scrubs before tiny black dots began to appear before my eyes.

"Don't faint, don't faint." I chanted to myself as my shoulders slumped on to the floor, leaving me twisted like a damaged pretzel, my lower legs above me still on the toilet seat.

"Fuck!" the voice outside the door gasped, "Don't move, hold still and I'll have you out in a second."

I couldn't be bothered to answer, and watched in surprise as the long, pale and perfectly manicured fingers of one hand, wrapped around the bottom of the door, and a second equally perfect set of fingers wrapped around the top of the door. The door shook slightly, and then to my shock lifted up and away with nothing more than a soft grunt.

Then he was there, kneeling beside me.

"OK, you're OK, hold on a second while I figure out how to get you up." He breathed.

"Look I'm going to be as gentle as I can but this will still hurt –You're lying on your poorly side."

I felt an arm slide gingerly under my neck and the hand tuck in under my armpit, the other scooped gently beneath my knees.

"Here we go, hold tight." He huffed as he stood smoothly to his feet. For a moment it felt as if he was going to try and return me to my feet, but changed his mind just as quickly.

"No," he said, "I've got you now and I won't be letting you go."

He gripped slightly tighter.

"Look at me Bella," he demanded, "No one here will hurt you deliberately, there is no need to suffer like this; do you hear me?"

His tone was full of authority, and as I looked into his eyes I really, really wanted to believe him.

"Now I'm taking you back to my room and when we get there you will lie still like a good girl and let me check you out... do you understand me?"

I squeaked out a "Hmm," which was all I could manage.

Edward kicked the door twice with his toe,

"Can you open the door please Jasper?" he asked quietly, "I appear to have my hands full at the moment."

Edward looked at me – "you ready?" he asked, and strode down the corridor and back to his room without waiting for an answer.

JPOV

"Well that's a bit of a surprise," I said as Alice and I watched Edward walking away from us towards his room. "Who would have thought that was possible 15 minutes ago?"

Alice looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"Oh Jasper, it's not so surprising. Did you hear the way he spoke to her?"

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked slightly confused.

"Sometimes Jasper you are so dense. His tone, I always had a suspicion that that was what Bella needed."

"What's what Bella needed?" I was still totally in the dark.

"Bella needs a man to take control, be in charge… and I think she may have just met that man."

"What Edward?"

"Yes Jasper, Edward! He's perfect for her."

"Alice, my dear sweet Alice, don't you think you may be getting just a little bit ahead of yourself here. We don't know anything about him except that Bella's first reaction was to run the hell away from him."

"That may be true, but her second and may I add more recent reaction, was to lie like a kitten in his arms whilst gazing into those gorgeous eyes of his."

"Does he have gorgeous eyes?" I asked, slightly hurt that she would have noticed such a thing.

"Mhmm, Jasper I may be engaged to you, but that does not make be blind to the charms of a pair of fine green eyes."

"What Alice, you even noticed the colour?" I pouted

"Oh get over it Jasper!" I huffed. "There is only one pair of fine eyes that I want to gaze into, and they belong to my jealous boyfriend. Now come on we better go and check on Bella; it' all gone very quiet in there."

EPOV

As I carried Bella in my arms back to my consulting room, I could feel the warmth of her body through the thin fabric of my scrubs. Her thick mahogany tresses grazing my chin and tickling the skin on my arms as it swung. Such beautiful hair. It's no effort to carry her she really is as light as a little bird.

Gently laying her back in the chair she had bolted from only a short while ago, she sighed and had an expression on her face that I hadn't seen before. She looked calm.

"I'm going to pull up your information on my computer Bella," I informed her, "You are not to move from that chair, OK, now stay there."

Her eyes were huge as I spoke, but she didn't appear to be making any effort to move, in fact she was motionless.

Pulling up Carlisle's appointments for the morning, I could see where Jess had squeezed in the ill fated emergency. Looking across at the details I found her name Isabella Swan. Suddenly it dawned on me; little bird…that's why they call her Cyggi, Bella Swan, Little bird, Cygnet.

Clicking on her name I pulled up her details – they were brief to say the least. No previous appointments for… well ever apparently. The only details listed were her date of birth and age, 24 (surely not), and her address.

With no previous history this was going to take longer than I had expected.

"Mike," I asked, "I'm going to need a full set of x-rays and can you find Alice she may be able to fill in the blanks on the essentials of Bella's medical history, she's not up to answering all those now. Can you just try and get the essentials and I'll get Bella to fill in the Blanks when she is feeling a little bit better."

Tuning my attention back to Bella, I pulled up my stool behind her and pressed the controls to alter the position of the bed. I saw Bella tense, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Bella, open your eyes and look at me. I need to ask you a few questions. Do you have any serious allergies?"

She looked puzzled and made no response.

"You know Bella, allergies. What about Latex?"

Her eyes widened even more and she shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Excellent, OK what about lubricants?"

I heard a soft gasp and Bella swallowed, her tongue flicking out over her lip, but there was no answer again.

"Lubricants Bella, Are you allergic, I need to know it is important?"

"Nuhuh," Bella shook her head again slowly, here eyes locked on mine. They were beautiful eyes, dark and bottomless, framed by long black lashes that rested on her skin.

"That's good news I replied," shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

Get a grip Masen, I silently chastised myself, this is a patient, be professional. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, this is an inconvenience that I cannot allow. Focus!

Taking a moment to swivel in my seat to retrieve a pair of extra large latex gloves, I took several deep breaths and then returned to face Bella. A tear had fallen from her eye and slid its way towards her temple. Gently I brushed it away with the back of my index finger.

"Don't cry Bella," I whispered as soothingly as I could muster. "We are going to begin now… Open for me please."

**OK… surely this deserves at least one review, even a smiley face is better than nothing. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, big thanks to those of you who are reading. De****ep breath in…I'm getting bolder, but only a bit…(little steps!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to the three lovely ladies who took the time to review.**

**S.M owns all things Twilight. I have two kids, four cats and apparently I have a husband, but I can rarely locate him.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

BPOV

How did I get myself into this situation, facedown on the floor of a men's toilet? At this moment I am not quite certain which is giving me the most pain and discomfort. If you had asked me this question an hour ago the answer would have been simple; for at that time the only thing bothering me was the horrific pain in my jaw. Not more than ten minutes ago, the answer may have been that the overwhelming fear I was experiencing was more debilitating than the pain… but now, now I am suffering the exquisite pain of complete humiliation. I can only begin to think of just how ridiculous I look. "Oh God save me the pain of this agony and kill me now!" I silently begged.

Suddenly, I was more exposed than ever as the door of the cubicle was removed. From my twisted position I saw Edward kneel down beside me. His presence was strangely comforting – I didn't feel the fear, it had just ebbed away the closer he got.

I listened as he spoke to me, his gaze steady, fixed on mine. However it was not his words but the cadence of them that held my attention. It was firm and reassuring. There was no indecision or uncertainty in his tone. He was showing me the way and I was prepared- no happy – to be shown.

My new, and quite unexpected feelings of security only increased as his strong arms wrapped around my body, and pulled me gently to his chest. His breathing was slow and rhythmical, and as I rested my head against his shoulder I could hear the strong 'thub' of his heart.

Have you ever noticed that there is a point on a man's body where their 'essence' is stronger? That little dip, just under the collar bone and nestled in by the shoulder, just there, is a little patch – it seems warmer than anywhere else – and for some reason the 'essence' of a man seems to get all concentrated in that little spot. Perfume rather than eau de toilet. Well it was exactly in that spot that my nose just happened to find it's self snuggled.

So I sniffed.

It was delicious; warm and masculine, clean and comforting. Essence of 'Dishy Dentist' was definitely my new favourite fragrance.

I vaguely remember words being spoken – but specifics – no. There was nothing that could have been said in those moments that would have been able to distract me from my bubble of bliss.

Oh for an extra pair of eyes, I found myself unable to decide whether to focus my gaze on the plump, pink, pillowyness of his lips or his absinthe gaze. The choice was an almost impossible one.

As they moved in unison, his lips would stop momentarily, and do this petulant little pout. The tip of his tongue sensuously brushed his upper lip before continuing to talk; but the eyes, feral and feline, stared deeply into my soul and set up home.

I can not clearly recall the details of how I found myself back in Edward's consulting room. I simply knew that I was once again lying in the dentist's chair of torture, but I no longer felt the desperate need to run away and escape. Weird!

I lay back against the soft cool leather, my arms wrapped tightly across my chest. I couldn't see Edward from my position, but as I focussed my eyes on the pristine white ceiling, I could sense him close by. The chair began to lower and recline with the quietest whisper of an electric motor, bringing my head lower and my body flatter. Edward's face appeared over my shoulder. He spoke. Questions, he needed me to answer a few questions…I can do that… I listened.

"Latex?"

Oh my god, Dr Drill-Me was asking me if I was allergic to latex. Why would he want to know something like that? My desperate mind flashed with strobe-like images, racing through delicious possibilities. Edward continued to look at me, his eyes squinting minutely- but never breaking contact. The corner of his mouth twitched. What was he thinking?

"Bella I need to know!"

Slowly, in my state of stupor, I managed to roll my head minutely from side to side, responding in the negative.

"Excellent."

My head was pounding…

"And lubricants?"

Jesus he has to be joking, either that or he wants to bring about the first case of 'death by over-active imagination.'

"Nuhuh." I managed to groan; no it was in truth more of a moan, for my brain had connected with my girly bits, which had connected with my mouth that had responded in the only way possible.

"That's good news."

His chair silently swivelled away from me, and in that brief second the realisation of my situation came back to me. Despite the events on the last few minutes, and the reality that the hottest man in the world had just asked if I was allergic to latex and lubricants, I am still scared. My eyes prickled once more, and I felt a hot, fat tear build at the corner of my eye, roll slowly down my lashes and wend its way in a trail down my temple.

I heard a snapping sound and a soft rustle. I felt the feather- like brush of the back of his gloved fingers as he caught my falling tear.

"Don't cry Bella," He whispered soothingly. "We are going to begin now… Open for me please."

My eyes were shut tight as I slowly and agonisingly opened my jaw, parting my lips slightly.

"A little wider please Bella." He breathed, pressing his finger gently against my bottom jaw.

I inhaled a shallow breath, and opened them fractionally more. It really hurt.

"Try and relax Bella,"

And then I felt it. His finger, long and warm, slipped between my lips and swept oh so delicately around.

"Good girl," he sighed, "you're doing really well, just try and stay relaxed and take nice slow breaths.

Slow breaths …I can do slow breaths… can't I? Apparently not; even I could tell that I was beginning to pant like a whore on cheap gin.

"Bella, you need to breathe slower. I want you to open your eyes." His voice was calm and reassuring. "Bella," he repeated "Open you eyes and look at me; you really do need to breathe slower."

APOV

"Alice it's been very quiet in there for over a quarter of an hour, no screaming or swearing. Do you think that everything is OK?" Jasper asked, leaning back and resting his head on my shoulder.

Jasper and I were outside of Edward's room, he sat cross legged on the floor between my knees, as I tried to rest my back against the wall. I suppose it's an odd position as he is so much bigger than me. The natural order of things would be for me to sit between his legs, but this suited me just fine.

"Quiet is good Jazz, quiet is good!" I smiled, scratching my fingers through his silky hair as he purred. "At least we know for sure he's not hurting her, 'cause if he was, everyone would soon know about it."

"True enough." Jasper laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around my leg and drew small circles on the inside of my ankle with the tips of his fingers.

Moments later the door to our left opened, and Edward's head peered around the corner.

"Hi," he grinned, "I'm glad you're still both here."

"How's our girl doing in there, is she alright?"

An even bigger grin spread across Edwards face, flashing a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"Why don't you come and see for yourselves? Just try to be as quiet as you can when you come in."

Jasper and I exchanged puzzled glances as we stood to walk through the door. Edward ushered us in, he stopped just inside the doorway and pointed.

"What in the hell have you done to her?" I whisper shouted "If, if…"

"Alice, please, calm down I haven't done anything to hurt her… Bella's asleep."

"Cool." Jasper sighed, "What drugs did you give her?"

"Drugs, Jasper?" Edwards face was a picture of disbelief. "I did not give Bella any drugs."

"Well how come Sleeping Beauty is out of it then, she was wound tighter than a spring not long ago?"

"In answer to that, I'm not completely sure." Edward shrugged his broad shoulders and cocked his head to one side, looking at Bella. "It was strange… she was beginning to panic, so I made her open her eyes to look at me, you know… to try and focus on something other than the fear. Well like I said, one minute she was looking at me and then the next thing I know, her breathing has slowed right down and she's sleeping like a baby."

"Edward, man…" Jasper smiled in admiration. "What ever that weird voodoo shit is you've got goin' on there with Bella, you better be able to keep it up. I can think of a whole lot of situations where that could come in really useful!"

Edward looked pleased with himself.

"Stress can make a person's body do strange things Jasper. Combine that with the pain she's been in, and no doubt the lack of sleep, I expect it all contributed to this." He gestured to Bella. "I'm not sure it's anything I could repeat. Sorry Jasper."

"So," I asked, "do you know exactly what the problem is Edward?"

"I'm pretty certain I know what it is, Mike managed to get the x-rays taken, they should be ready in a moment, and then I'll know for certain."

Right on cue, Mike called from the technicians room next door to let Edward know that the x-rays were up and ready for him to look at on his computer. He walked over to the desk, quickly pulling up the file.

"Ouch, damn that's nasty." Edward said, thrusting his hands through his already tousled hair, and sighed heavily.

"That bad?" I asked cringing. I knew that Cyggi was in a lot of pain, I just hoped that what ever was the matter, it was something that could be sorted quickly and in one go. The thought of having to go through the process of getting Bella back for a return visit, was definitely not an idea that I looked forward to with any degree of excitement.

"Well it's not good. I'm not going to be able to touch anything until she has had a course of strong antibiotics for the infection, which has taken a strong hold, and even then it may take more than one session to fix the problem. If only she had come in earlier when the pain first started, it would have been so much easier to sort out."

"Well Edward," Jasper snorted, "for everyone's sake, we better hope that your amazing voodoo powers are strong…or we could all be in deep shit."

The next second, a very loud knocking sound came from the door behind us. Before Edward had a chance to say a word the door swung open.

"Edward it's 10.02 and your first appointment is waiting, shall I show her through?"

Edward's eyes flashed towards the door, I could almost see his hackles rising.

"Miss Stanley."

"Edward Please," she simpered, "I have already said to call me Jessi…"

"MISS STANLEY!" he repeated with far more force, "I am sure it has not escaped your notice that I am, in fact, already dealing with a patient as we speak. I am perfectly aware of the time, and I will let you know when I am ready for my next patient. Thank you."

Having the good sense not to say any more, she turned around with a huff.

"Did she just stamp her foot?" I asked.

"I believe she did," snorted Edward, "it seems that I may have upset the apple cart already."

"Don't worry about that little apple Edward; it's been rotten to the core for some time now." I scowled.

Due to Jessica's dramatic departure, none of us had noticed that Bella had been woken by the noise, and was now looking around in confusion, clutching her jaw, her eyes brimming.

"Hey Cyggi, welcome back," Jasper crooned softly, walking towards her and reaching out to stroke the back of her head..

"Am I all finished, can I go now?" Bella pleaded.

"Can you give me a minute with Bella to explain her treatment?" Edward asked, "It won't take long. Why don't you go and check that Miss Stanley has all of Bella's insurance details, and then she won't have to hang around any longer than necessary when I've finished."

BPOV

"So is it all better now Edward, what did you do?" I asked hopefully, Even though I didn't feel in any less pain, just less terrified.

"I'm Sorry Bella, but I haven't done anything yet, except establishing what the problem is."

"But I know what the problem is, I've got tooth ache."

"True… but sometimes, especially when you leave a problem, try to ignore it… rather like I think you have done, then things can take a while to sort out."

"So I'm not better?" Why does that sort of make me happy?

"Not yet."

"But you you'll be able to make me feel good again?" Oh please make me feel good again.

"Yes, absolutely."

From the technicians room there was a quiet cough, and then the dental nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Do you need me to get a prescription for you Dr Masen?"

"That would be great Mike, just give me a second to write it up and print it."

Edward turned his back, and began entering the prescription details into his computer. The printer immediately began printing out the prescription. As soon as it finished he passed it straight to Mike.

"I'll be one minute." Mike said hurrying out of the room.

"So," Edward Began, "I've given you three prescriptions."

"Three?"

"The first," he continued without allowing me to disrupt his flow, "is a strong antibiotic which will help clear up the underlying infection. The second is an anti-inflammatory to reduce swelling, and last but by no means least, is a pain killer- which by the way I insist you take."

"OK."

"OK?" Edward didn't seem convinced."

"So if I do as you tell me, and take all these then I'll be better?"

"Much better."

"And I won't need to see you again?"

"I didn't say that Bella."

Oh thank God, I thought. For one horrid moment I thought he wouldn't need to seem me again. I definitely wanted to come back to be checked over again. I thought of his fingers in my mouth, in my…

Mike walked back into the room with a large white paper bag, which I presumed held all of my pills. God I hate pills, I'm such a baby. Perhaps if I crush them up and stir them into some melted chocolate I won't mind taking them too much. Mmmm… Edward… melted chocolate, now I bet that combination would be truly delicious.

Edward continued, "In about a week when everything has hopefully settled right down, then I'm afraid you need to come back in to see me, and that wisdom tooth is going to have to be popped out."

EPOV

I shouldn't have said that. Masen, do you never listen to what you are told? I silently chastised myself as I watched the cloud of terror that had lifted from Bella's face; descend to cover it once more.

"Catch her Mike!" I yelled, as instantly the colour drained from her face, and her eyes rolled back as, for the second time in just over an hour, Bella buckled in a dead faint in front of me.

"whoa," Mike gasped as he scooped Bella skilfully into his arm before she had a chance to hit the floor. "Dr Masen, you really hit her panic button."

"Mike, thanks man, the last thing she needed was any more bumps and bruises. Can you hold her while I fetch her friends, they're with Miss Stanley."

"No problem, she doesn't weigh much more than a sparrow." Mike laughed.

I found Alice and Jasper talking with Carlisle.

"My voodoo has worn off." I said to them, as they all turned around as I approached, "I'm afraid that although you may now take Bella home, you are going to have to carry her."

"What, why?" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my arm, "she was doing so much better only a few minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry Alice, I guess I let her new found confidence distract me, and I _may_ have mentioned that she was going to have to come back soon to have her wisdom tooth out." I cringed.

All at once and in unison three voices hissed at me …

"Edward you prick!"

* * *

**Drop me a line and let me know what you think...pretty please. **

**I'm on holiday this week so with any luck the next chapter should be up quite soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews. I know lots of people are reading this and it makes me happy. By the way have you all seen 'Remember Me' ****yet? If you haven't then you are missing out on an excellent bit of Cinema.**

**As always S.M owns it all.**

**By the way, has anyone seen my husband, he left to run up a mountain in Scotland and has been M.I.A for 3 day's now?**

Chapter five

BPOV

I don't remember very much of the journey back to the house. My eyes had been closed for the majority of the time, against the unexpectedly bright sunlight that blazed with unusual ferocity through the windscreen of my truck. Jasper had wound down the windows as far as they would go to allow in some cool air, and with the air I could smell the earthy, damp scent of the woods as we drew closer to home. I drew a complete blank when it comes to getting from the truck to the house. It's a bit like one of those journeys you make sometimes- you know the ones- when you're tired and you drive somewhere familiar on auto pilot. Suddenly you have arrived and you can't remember passing any of the familiar landmarks, and then you think to yourself… "How in God's name did I get here?" Well that's me now.

I've just had to swallow three of the largest tablets know to medical science, under the watchful gaze of Alice. Honestly, why they can't just make the tablets smaller and give you more of them I have no idea. Seriously, if they make them much bigger, I would need one of these dislocating jaws like an egg eating snake, just to fit it in my mouth…OK so I am exaggerating a bit, but with a face as swollen as mine, that's what it felt like. For some reason Alice seems to doubt that I am capable of taking them on my own without adult supervision.

At this moment, I am being forcefully pulled up the short flight of stairs to the first floor landing.

"Cyggi," Alice warns, "there is no point in trying to fight me on this, Edward was quite clear in his instructions. He said and I quote, 'Now you young lady, are to go straight home , take you medication as prescribed, and then I want you tucked up in bed for at least the next twenty four hours. Do you understand?' So if Edward wants you in bed, then that is where you are going… come on."

Oh my, Edward said he wants me in bed… I'm going, I'm going.

I perched on the end of my bed, watching Alice searching through my shelves for some PJ's. Everything she found was thrown over her shoulder with a huff of disgust.

"Really Cyggi, you can tell that there has been no man in your life since the millennium, your 'undies' are for shit."

"I'll have you know that my undies are perfectly suitable for what I do in them; and for your information I was only eleven at the millennium, and comfort was very important to me back then."

"Really Cyggi, I've told you, a girl should never choose her underwear on the basis of what she does in it, she should choose it because of what she would _want_ to do in it given half a chance, and therein lies the difference." Alice smirked, tossing a baggy shirt over for me to slip on.

"I'm sure you are right Alice, and I promise that when I feel better I will let you help me with that; but for now I'm going to follow Dr Drill-Me's orders and get some sleep."

Alice looked at me and smiled… then she gasped, her mouth wide, her eyes wider.

"Oh. My. God. Cyggi, did you just refer to Edward as DR Drill-Me?"

"NO." Did I? My oral filter must be being affected by the cocktail of medicines whizzing round my body. It's only now that I realize the effect will be much quicker as I haven't had a bite to eat in over twenty four hours.

"Yes you did… You said, I'm going to follow Dr Drill-Me's orders."

"Go Alice," I begged, needing to distract her, "I need to sleep… please."

"Fine," Alice frowned, folding her arms tightly, and pouting furiously, "but let me tell you Miss Swan, when you have slept you_ are_ going to spill, do you hear me? I want to know every little thought in your head."

There was no light at all coming through the window when I eventually woke up, the room was in complete darkness. It must have been late, way past supper time… supper time, my poor stomach growled in protest- I still hadn't had a thing past my lips in hours and hours… well any thing that is except water, and of cause Edward's delicious fingers. Mmmm. Tentatively I reached up and touched the side of my face, it was still blazing hot, but the pain was certainly less acute than it had been earlier- God Bless Edward and his magical medicine. I sat up slowly, pushing myself to lean against the cool headboard. Everything was quiet, but not silent; somewhere in the house I could hear a voice.

Getting up out of bed was an easy decision to make. I needed to eat, I needed to take more pills and I definitely needed to pee, urgently. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I felt around for the light switch. Stumbling around blindly in the dark, when you suffer from a terminal lack of spatial awareness, is a recipe for disaster. The room was instantly bathed in a mellow golden glow. I slid my feet into my slippers, pulling on a baggy old cardigan at the same time as I shuffled towards the door, and in to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I made my way down the stairs. There was no light on in the kitchen, but someone was in the living room. Knocking gently before opening the door had become essential since Jasper had taken up almost permanent residence in our little house. I did not want a repeat performance of the live show I got when I burst in on them unexpectedly last month…even if Jasper does has a fantastic ass.

"Hey," I said as I peered around the door. Luckily nothing x-rated was going on;Alice was just snuggled up on Jaspers lap. The television was on in the background, but neither of them was really watching it.

"Cyggi," Alice, spoke first.

"Hey Baby," Jasper chorused, "how 'you doin'?"

"Better, I think," I replied, "I was starving, so I thought I would come down and grab a bite to eat."

"Come and sit down here," Jasper said patting the seat, "I knew you would be hungry soon, so I have taken the liberty of preparing you Jasper's speciality supper."

"You have a speciality supper Jasper... I didn't know you could cook?"

"Cyggi darlin', you wound me deeply- of cause I can cook, I am a man of many talents as Alice will attest to."

"He is Cyggi, it's true, "she giggled, "Jasper is extremely gifted."

"Enough… I believe you. So Jasper, what exactly is this specialty that you have prepared for me?" I asked.

"Fridge Bottom Soup!" he beamed.

"Ugh, that sounds positively disgusting."

"Don't knock what you've never tried; I can assure you that this recipe has been passed on many, many times."

"Ok… so what is in 'Fridge Bottom Soup'?"

"Well it can vary. It's basically any thing that you find lying in the bottom of the fridge that's left over, and needing to be used up, made in to a soup, et voila!"

"Ugh."

"I have also found that for some reason it works best if you can stick to ingredients of a similar colour. I have perfected three varieties Green, White and my personal favourite, Orange."

"And what colour is on the menu tonight?" I asked, full of trepidation.

"Beige."

"Beige?"

"It's colour number four, not quite perfect yet, but there were very limited pickings in the fridge…It's still really good though, especially if you sprinkle on a bit of extra pepper."

Jasper leapt up from the sofa plopping a kiss on the top of Alice's head, and darted off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you really feeling a bit better?" Alice asked. "You've been asleep for hours; we were going to have to wake you soon to give you some more medicine before we went to bed; so it's just as well that you woke up."

"What time is it Alice?"

"Just after nine; you slept for ten hours without moving or making a sound."

The door opened moments later as Jasper walked in backwards, carrying a tray.

"Here you go, be careful it's hot. If it helps, try eating the first mouthfuls with your eyes closed," he laughed, "then you won't be put off by the colour."

Jasper gently laid the tray on my knees, and placed some kitchen roll in my lap to catch the inevitable drips. It really did look disgusting, but the smell was surprisingly good.

My stomach growled in anticipation. "Here goes nothing," I thought… bringing the spoon to my lips, I took Jasper's advice and closed my eyes before taking a sip.

"Wow Jasper, I take it all back…it's …it's really nice; different, but in a good way."

Jasper beamed as I ate my way enthusiastically through the bowl of Beige Soup. To be honest, I was quite looking forward to sampling the other varieties, if this was only rated number four, Green, white and Orange must be delicious. For dessert I was offered three more giant tablets and a glass of water.

* * *

I was woken the following morning by the shrill sound of the telephone ringing, followed by the sound of heavy feet taking the stairs two or three at a time.

The phone stopped just as I heard Jasper calling "Hold on, I'm Coming." I hate it when that happens, that's why I never bother to run for the phone… it's like it has a third, all seeing eye, that can tell the exact moment that I am about to reach for the receiver.

"Damn it!" Jasper huffed.

"Jazz just hang on there, if it's important they will try again in a moment or two." Alice called from her bedroom.

"If it's that damn important, why in the hell did they ring off in the first place?" he yelled back…It seems Jasper is not a morning person; but he did have a point. "Besides," he shouted again, "what if it's not important, how long do you expect me to stand here wearing nothing but a frown?"

"Good point, come back to bed Jazz, there's still ten minutes before you need to get ready for work."

I heard jasper's feet squeak on the wood of the hall floor as he spun around to head back up the stairs. He can't have made it further than half way when the phone began to ring again. This time he was there, grabbing the receiver.

"Y'ello," Jasper said in to the phone, "hey, hi Carlisle how are you doin'… oh Bella, she slept for hours when we got home … Edward ….I know, amazing really."

There was a long pause before Jasper continued, "Thanks Carlisle, that would be great, do you want us to bring anything? ...Ok, see you then."

I heard the receiver click as Jasper replaced the phone. He ran up the stairs and closed the door to Alice's room before I heard Alice scream.

"Agh… Jasper, your ass is freezing!"

I'm sure he was late leaving.

* * *

I was woken up for the second time, by Alice sitting on the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head, how do you fell this morning?" she asked.

How did I feel? Better actually, much better than I had when I woke up yesterday.

"Good I think Alice, at least my lisp has gone, and I seem to have stopped drooling…always a bonus."

"Well I'm pleased to hear that. Carlisle rang early this morning and spoke to Jasper. Apparently Esme wants to take advantage of the good weather we are having at the moment, so she's having a little barbecue tonight and we've been invited." She was almost bouncing on the bed. Alice loves a party better than anyone else I know.

"Oh Alice I'm not sure about that."

"What's not to be sure about Cyggi? You get up, put on the clothes I choose for you and then walk out the door looking fabulous, ta-dah!"

"Have you forgotten this?" I asked pointing to my jaw. "Steak and other assorted grilled meats are not going to be the easiest foods for me to manage just now."

"So eat lettuce or drink through a straw." Alice smirked over her shoulder as she flounced out of my room. "Oh and Cyggi, your tablets are in the table by the side of your bed…take them."

So much for sympathy… that was very short lived. Alice has a very acute mind, but it can only focus sharply one thing at any time, and right now her brain had done an abrupt about turn, and was focussed sharply on Esme's party.

Jasper got back from the university just after five. I heard his motorbike pull up in the drive, followed by the heavy sound of boots on the gravel. I really wouldn't want any boyfriend of mine to ride around on a powerful machine like that, not knowing all of the other vehicles that are out there… especially those logging trucks... goose bumps rose on my arms as the thought flashed through my mind. Jasper was adamant that it was the quickest way to negotiate traffic in the city and Alice just loved to see him in leather- so who was I to complain.

"Hurry up Jazz, you said we had to be there for six," Alice said standing on tip-toe and wrapping her arms around Jaspers neck as he leant down for a kiss. "Go and jump in the shower and I'll bring you up a drink. Could you be ready in twenty minutes?"

"MmmHmmm." He replied planting another kiss on her lips, before heading up the stairs to the bathroom."

"Do you realise how lucky you are Alice?" I asked, my heart wrenching slightly at the thought of my own loneliness. "Jasper's just perfect for you… don't ever take him for granted."

"Cyggi," Alice smiled, "I've always known how lucky I am, and believe me when I say I will _never_ take him for granted."

Alice looked at me. I could tell that she was thinking about what to say next, but hadn't quite worked out how to say it.

"Last night," she began, "last night you referred to Edward as Dr Dril…"

"I know what I said last night Alice," I replied before she had a chance to finish what she was saying, "and I have no idea why I said it, just let it drop will you."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not give me any of your uptight nonsense…Edward was gorgeous, why shouldn't you fancy him?"

"Alice I do not _fancy _Edward, and I am certain that he has no such thoughts about me." I almost shouted, "I mean look at me Alice, please just look; I'm Skinny, pale and have boring hair…hell I'm just boring. Add to that," I continued, "the fact that I could give the Elephant Man a run for his money at the moment, and then it's easy to understand why no man for miles around has made a pass at me in forever."

Alice stood there with her hand on her hips, staring at me, thinking.

"There was Jacob Black."

"Alice please, I've known Jacob since we were babies, I love him like I love Emmett, eww, and anyway, what sane woman would date a man who had better hair than themselves? Nope, Jacob doesn't count."

There was a momentary silence, then…

"Ok, Tyler Crowley."

"Nope, he doesn't count either. Tyler only asked me out because he didn't want me to claim against his car insurance, when he tried to total my truck last year."

"Fine…what about that James what's his name…Hunter, Yeh that's it James Hunter, now he was handsome, and he asked you out several times last year Cyggi."

"Yes Alice I know," I huffed getting annoyed. "The last time he asked me out was right before he was arrested for parole violations. I believe he will be unavailable for dates for the foreseeable future!"

Alice snorted.

"So you've sucked at getting a date Cyggi, I can see that now and believe me I share your pain, but maybe Edward is different."

"Maybe."

The bathroom door opened and Jasper came down the stairs in a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt, his damp hair hung in soft waves around his face.

"Are you girls ready to roll?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling at Alice. "Honey, I know what you're thinking…and there's no time, come on lets get going."

"You two need to get a room." I laughed, pushing them both out the door in to the warmth of the late afternoon sunshine.

"Cyggi, we have one…actually we have two, and they will both get used in the near future, rest assured. But for now I am happy to enjoy some of Esme's delicious home cooking, a cool beer and some relaxing company." Jasper replied. "Come on jump in ladies, your carriage awaits!"

**Two chapters in two days…I love being on holiday!**

**I hope you enjoyed this light hearted banter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have never written so much in such a short time, not even when I was at college. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. This chapter is for Timidvampire who is a faithful ,and much appreciated reviewer.**

**S.M thanks for the loan of your Twilight family.**

**By the way, my husband eventually returned none the worse for ware; he asked me if I had moved from the spot in front of my laptop in four days….no, I don't think so!**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

The conversation in the car on the way to Carlisle's and Esme's was the usual daily catch-up. Jasper had enjoyed a full day of research, as his students at the university were already on vacation for the summer. Alice talked about some of the new ideas she had for fabric designs based on woodland flora, and I listened- not having much of interest to contribute, and 'hummed' and 'haa'd' in all the right places.

"You're very quiet in the back Cyggi,; are you Ok?" Jasper asked, concerned for my welfare as always.

"Hmmm, I'm fine, just thinking, listening and enjoying the view."

"The forest really is beautiful in this soft sunlight," Alice proclaimed "I mean look at the variety of colour out there, some people might say it's all just green, but they would have to be blind not to see the kaleidoscope of colours that exists…don't you agree?

Jasper looked over with adoring eyes at Alice. It was at times like these that it became so obvious why he loved her the way he does. Not only was she kind, loving and extremely pretty, she was also creative and hugely intelligent… which appealed to the academic in Jasper. That made me wonder… what was there about me that might be appealing to someone?

Now I am aware that I have always been my own worst critic, but when I measure myself against the yardstick of female desirability…I definitely come up short. Now I'm not talking about the things that your mother might tell you a man looks for in a wife; no those domestic things I excel at, having looked after Emm for two years. What I'm talking about are the boy's locker room requirements… big tits, nice ass, and pleanty of advanced skill in the sexin' department… in those respects I wouldn't score well at all. I smiled to myself as I realised the perfect man for me would probably be a partially sighted, Christian missionary, with a sweet tooth, and you don't find too many of those about.

Alice turned the radio up.

"I love this song," she shouted over the strains of Meat Loaf.

Jasper looked at me in the rear view mirror, winked and smiled. Alice, she really is one in a million.

About ten minutes later, Jasper pulled off the road and down the leafy track that lead to Carlisle and Esme's house. He pulled his car up next to several other smart looking vehicles.

"Looks like a few others are here too." Jasper commented. "Cool."

I picked up the bottle of wine that was lying on the backseat and Jasper grabbed the six pack of Stella, he was really into European larger, and we made our way up the short flight of steps to the front door which had been left open. Carlisle was just walking through to the kitchen when he saw us.

"Perfect timing, come on in and make your selves at home. Everyone is out the back, just go on through… And Jasper, help the girls to a drink."

As we walked through to the back deck, you couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the house was. It looked different from the last time I was here just before Christmas, and then I remembered Carlisle mentioning that Esme was rather partial to rearranging the house while he was out, so that would explain it. The large patio doors were open wide and outside I could see at least three other people lounging in cushion covered chairs. The deck had been strung all around with white fairy lights that twinkled like hundreds of tiny stars, and she had used drift wood in the fire pit so the fire burnt with an eerie green-blue flame.

"Jasper, Alice, Bella," Esme called softly, "oh I'm so glad you could come. It's such a beautiful evening it would have been a crime to waste it."

As she spoke, Esme gently welcomed us with a kiss on each cheek. She smelt lovely.

"Thanks for inviting me Esme," I replied, "It really would have been a pity not to take advantage of such rare evening." I agreed.

"Cyggi what can I get you to drink?" Jasper asked.

"Mmm…I'll have a glass of wine… white I think please."

"Oh I don't think that would be a good idea Bella," a velvet voice said from just behind my shoulder, "I believe you are taking some medication that expressly forbids the consumption of alcohol. You really are a naughty girl…do I need to spank you?"

Holy fuck!

"Jasper I think Bella would be much better off with a soft drink, I believe Esme has some peach and passion fruit juice which is rather delicious… would you like to try that Bella?"

"Yes, thank you." I squeaked as Jasper set off to get my drink.

"So Bella," Edward breathed, as he circled around to face me, one hand in his jeans pocket the other gently stroking his slightly scruffy chin, "are you feeling better than you did the last time I saw you? You certainly look…" he said reaching out and brushing the back of his hand gently against my jaw, "well."

"Hm," I choked- oh so eloquent Bella.

"Sorry what did you say?" Edward smiled.

"Yes better, I'm feeling much better than yesterday. As you can see for yourself, no tears or fainting, just… well… unattractively swollen and red."

Before Edward had a chance to reply, Jasper appeared with my juice in a tall glass complete with a striped straw, and two bottles of Stella.

"Edward you seem to be without a drink, so I brought you one of these is that Ok?"

"Great Jasper thanks, but this will have to be my last as I'm driving."

"And this Cyggi is for you," he said passing me my glass, "enjoy."

I lifted the glass and put the straw to my mouth, pulling tentatively until a small amount of juice flowed on to my tongue.

"Mmm, I groaned, "that's delicious."

It was then that I noticed that Edward's eyes were fixed firmly at the point where my lips wrapped around the straw. So I sucked again. "Mmmm." A small amount of juice leaked from the corner of my mouth, and when my tongue flicked out to catch the drip, I saw that Edward's tongue mimicked the action.

"I believe I've heard that sound before," he said, "that cute little moan."

"I do not moan… cute or otherwise!"

"Bella, there's no point in denying that you just moaned, I heard it. But if you would prefer the term groan, I am equally happy to accept that you groan."

Jasper chuckled. "It's true Cyggi, that was definitely a moan or a groan…whatever… but I heard it too."

"Jasper whose side are you on?" I asked.

"Always on the side of truth my friend, always on the side of truth." Jasper raised his bottle in salute.

"And while we are talking about truth, Edward did you know that Cyggi here is often found making other noises in her sleep?"

"Jasper! Shut. Up!" I warned.

"Really?" Edward asked Jasper looking interested.

"Jasper PLEASE!" I begged, I could feel the blush reaching all the way from my toes to the roots of my hair.

"So you want me to keep your little secret do you Cyggi?" Jasper stage whispered into my ear as he wrapped a long arm loosely around my shoulder, what's it worth?"

"I'll tell you what," I whispered back, "if you don't tell him about my night time activities, then I won't tell her," I said pointing to Alice, "About the little red leather box with the silver and white sparkly thing in, that I found at the back of the book case, behind your copy of The Doomsday Book… Does that sound fair?"

Jasper went suddenly pale and his arm slipped from my shoulder.

"You found that?"

"I'm a very thorough duster Jasper."

"I'm sorry Edward but I am afraid that Cyggi's secret is safe… for the moment."

"As is yours Jasper." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "But now I have your promise, you should know… I never would have told you know who, about you know what anyway."

"Damn Jasper, you just got owned man." Edward laughed.

"I'll leave her to you Edward," Jasper said turning to walk away, "Evil vixen." He laughed.

"Grrr," I growled after him.

"I like the growl too," Edward smirked, "it's extremely sexy."

"I think we need to change the subject Edward," I sighed, unable to see anything remotely sexy about myself at all. "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"You want to hear my résumé?"

"Just the important parts like where you're from, you know that sort of stuff."

"Ok, my name is Edward Masen, 28, originally from London England, lately of Chicago Illinois. My parents are Ted and Elizabeth, both hale and hearty and spending my inheritance on living like a couple of teenagers, exploring the globe." He laughed.

"How romantic."

"Yes, it really is. Hopefully they will carry on enjoying their retirement to the full. I think they would go crazy if they thought the only thing they had to look forward to, was slippers by the fire, and cosy nights in; although that sounds quite appealing to me as an option."

"What else?" I prompted.

"Well I am an only child… which explains a lot… I love Marmite, loath rice pudding and am deathly afraid of snakes."

"What's Marmite?"

"A British delicacy, I'll get you some to try."

"Anything else interesting, allergies?"

"Nope."

"Not even Latex or lubricants?"

"Nope, especially not them." Edward smiled.

"So that's it then, no more interesting tid-bits?"

"Well I suppose that there is something, but it's a rather recent development."

"Ah…that sounds intriguing; would you care to share?"

"I don't know if I should Bella...I'll have to think. What would you give to know this little piece of information?"

"Well that rather depends, why don't you just tell me, and then I'll tell you what it's worth?"

"That sounds reasonable. Well the other interesting piece of information is that I have found a woman that I am rather attracted to."

My heart sank.

"She is stunningly beautiful, witty and I love being around her."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"So what do you think that's worth Bella?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm sure that to the right person that would be a priceless piece of information, but I don't think that for me it…"

"Bella?" Edward looked confused.

"Um, would you excuse me I need to have a word with Esme?" I asked, feeling really stupid, turning to walk away.

"Bella what did I say?" Edward asked reaching out to touch my shoulder. "Bella?"

But I had gone. Stupid, stupid me.

JPOV

I like people watching. It's fascinating to see the way some people use the whole of their bodies to communicate. Take Edward and Bella for instance, any fool could spot the attraction between those two. Their body movements mirroring each other, eyes in almost constant contact, and then there's the leaning forward to get closer…look there he goes again…and a light touch to the shoulder. Way to go Edward. Hmph…Alice is so astute she had this one spotted yesterday. It's about time something good came Bella's way, she really has had far more than her share of misfortune over the past few years.

Wait up… something's wrong… that shouldn't be happening.

"Edward, is everything Ok?" I asked, having come over to check out what's gone on.

"Jasper, hi…um I'm not really sure. I thought things were going really well, great in fact, and then she suddenly had to go."

"Did something happen, did you say something to upset he?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well you must have said something; she wouldn't have run away like a scared rabbit for no reason. So what were you talking about?"

"I'd been giving her a brief run down on my life and I had just told her that I'd met this stunningly beautiful woman that I loved to be around…"

"Edward," Jasper interrupted, "did she have any idea that you were talking about her?"

"Of cause she must have done."

"Did you actually tell her?"

"Well not in so many words…but surely she must have known, she had to know I was talking about her."

Edward, let me give you a few words of wisdom concerning Bella, and you need to listen carefully to this because it will help you not to fuck up again." I said trying not to raise my voice; it wasn't really his fault after all. "Bella is a girl."

"I know that!"

"Don't interrupt. Bella is a girl, who unlike most girls, fails to recognise that she is a beautiful, powerful, sexy creature. As much as she wants to be loved, she feels unworthy of it. So when you talked about her as this woman you have met- well in short she thinks you have the hots for another woman."

"Bollocks!"

"Big hairy bollocks, Edward. You need to sort it, 'cause if I know Bella, and believe me I do, after tonight she'll make her self as rare as hens teeth around you, and you'll have the devil of a job trying to get to see her."

"I better go and find her then."

"Yes you had."

BPOV

Well at least I've got a good excuse for leaving early. Shit why am I so stupid.

"Carlisle, um…I'm sorry to do this, I hope you don't think I'm rude but I'm afraid that I have got to leave."

"Bella are you ill?"

"No not ill exactly, Just feeling under the weather. I am sue once I am in bed at home I'll feel fine in no time."

"Should I call you a cab, you came with Jasper right?"

"Yes I did, but You don't need to call a cab one should be here any minute… in fact I can see it now coming down the drive. Look I've got to go."

"Are you sure."

"Positive, and could let Jasper and Alice know where I've gone, I don't want them to worry."

"Certainly." Carlisle replied, always the gentleman.

"Bye." I ran down the stairs to the waiting cab. I couldn't get away fast enough.

EPOV

I don't understand women. How could Bella not have realised I was talking about her, Christ, without sticking my tongue in her mouth I didn't think I could have made my feelings any clearer. So, where would she be?

I wandered in the direction that Bella had gone. She certainly wasn't in the lounge, and the bathroom was unoccupied. I wandered through the downstairs and found the music room…nice…lovely piano. But she wasn't in there either. There was no one in the games room, so that left the kitchen, and nope she wasn't in there either.

"Edward are you having a good time?" Esme asked as she walked in carrying an empty bread basket.

"Yes lovely thanks Esme, the food is wonderful."

"were you looking for anything in particular Edward?" She asked.

"Actually, yes Esme; Have you seen Bella, she seems to have disappeared."

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry, Carlisle just told me that Bella was feeling unwell and had to go home, I think she got a cab about five minutes ago."

I felt my body stiffen with frustration, she had gone already. Now what in the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave yet…shit, the rabbit had gone to ground just as Jasper had predicted; he really did know Bella well.


	7. Chapter 7

**So chapter seven at last. Sorry about the delay, I know I promised it earlier but hay ho, I'll try to do better. I am trying to change my as currently everything goes to my husbands computer, and he is getting a bit annoyed. So just incase I can't work out how to change it on my profile, my new is .uk. **

**I initially thought that this would be a shortish fic, but it seems to be taking longer to get to the E/B action than I had anticipated, so it may well end up longer. I hope that is OK?**

**By the way we have a new kitten in the house and he is called 'Ed', naturally he has green eyes and I have no doubt that he will sparkle in the sunlight**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Pushing my key into the lock and swinging open the door, the relief I felt to be home washed over me. I kicked off my shoes carelessly, adding to the growing pile at the bottom of the stairs and walked barefoot into the kitchen. I couldn't think of anything that would be able to make me feel better. After all there is no pill that you can take to relieve acute embarrassment, no magic elixir for the cure of continued rejection and to cap it all I remembered the bloody batteries in my 'Rabbit' had gone flat; so it seems that I was doomed to remain completely wound up and frustrated- at least until I could make a quick trip to Wal-Mart. Aaagh! I yanked open the freezer door, pulling out one drawer after another. There had to be some ice-cream hidden in here somewhere. But it seems I could be mistaken about even that, nothing, not even the crystalline scrapings at the bottom of a long forgotten tub. I can't believe this; can my life get any shittier?

I slammed the freezer door shut in sheer frustration. There was nothing for it; I needed a really good cry. I had felt it building in my chest and behind my eyes for the last half hour, so I might as well get it over with before Alice and Jasper get back to witness my misery. Grabbing the box of tissues off the kitchen counter, I slumped my way up to my room- ignoring the shoes- and shut the door.

Slumping down on the rug, I lay my head against the soft, cool cotton duvet. I was surprised that the tears had not started, not so much as a sniffle yet. Shit, I can't even cry right…I am just a pathetic excuse for a girl.

I was distracted from my wallowing, by a faint buzzing coming from my bag that hung on the back of my door. It could only have been one of two people as they were the only ones to have this number. I reached in and pulled out the small silver phone, flipping it open.

"Hello, Em?"

"Bells, hey little sister, how are you doin'?"

"All the better for hearing your voice, what's up, is everything Ok?" I asked, it was rare for Emmett to ring outside of birthdays and other major events, so I was naturally curious.

"Everything is great Bells, better than great actually...um where are you?" his voice sounded funny.

"At home in my room, why?"

"Just checking that you aren't in harms way."

"Em, I don't understand what you are talking about? I'm sat on the bed now," I huffed crawling up onto the mound of pillows by the headboard… "Happy?"

"Yep, Ok, here goes… Bells I've got some news."

"Well…" I huffed "what is it… It must be important if you are ringing me at..." I checked my watch… "10.47pm on a Tuesday evening?"

"If you stopped interrupting me I would tell you." There was a pause, a long pause and then he dropped the bomb "BellaI'mgoingtobeadadandRosalieandIaregettingmarried."

"Oh…" I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella?"

"That's amazing Em…but who is Rosalie?"

"Rosalie…I've told you about Rosalie, Bella; she's my girlfriend…well my fiancée now."

"No Em, you have never told me about a girlfriend called Rosalie. I know that I can be a bit forgetful sometimes, but really something as huge as you having a girlfriend?.

"Are you sure?" Emmett checked.

"I'm pretty sure that I would remember those sorts of details Em… That's the sort of detail that a girl like me remembers."

My mind was racing with this new information. Emmett was going to be a dad… a dad to a little, tiny, scrap of a baby… well perhaps not tiny, as somewhere along the genetical lottery Emmett seemed to have inherited the 'gigantic gene', but a baby. I was going to be an aunt.

"So what do you think Bella? A new member of the Swan Dynasty… it's cool right?"

"Yes Emmett, it's cool, I'm really pleased for you. So when do I get to see my big brother and his new fiancée?"

"Well there's the other reason I rang right there… um… we were actually wondering if we could drop in and see you, you know, introduce you to each other before the baby is born."

"I'd really like that Em, how about you both come down for thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving… that might be a bit late Bells," Emmett hesitated, he was obviously struggling with what to say, "you see My Rosie, well she is already six month pregnant… so by the time Thanksgiving comes around, little Em will be gurgling."

"I don't believe you Em, how could you keep something like this a secret from me for so long you of all people know how I feel about family."

"Actually Bells, that's exactly why I didn't tell you before. To be honest, I was scared how you would react."

"Why, what did you think I would be angry, or upset that you were getting married? Why in the hell would I be upset that something good was happening in your life?" I sobbed; my own brother thought that I would be jealous of his happiness. "Look Em, really this is the best news, and you and Rosalie are welcome anytime you want to come- just give me a day or twos notice so I can sort out the spare room."

"How about Saturday?"

"What this Saturday?"

"Would that be Ok…it's like four days away, and we wouldn't be able to get there before noon?"

I could hear the desperation in his voice, he really wanted this, really wanted me to say yes.

"Saturday it is then Em, I can't wait to see you both."

"Thanks Bells, I can't wait to see you too… I love you."

"I love you too."

The line on the other end went dead. Emmett was coming… on Saturday… I couldn't wait.

One thing was for sure the call from Emmett certainly distracted me from my previously maudlin state. I could focus on what I was getting, a new sister in law and a niece or nephew to spoil rotten, and I could try to forget that Edward was infatuated with someone else.

Even though it was still only early, I shrugged out of my clothes and dressed ready for bed. Shuffling along the corridor and into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the large round mirror at the top of the stairs. My eyes were red rimmed and puffy, it only added to the ugliness of my swollen face. God what a joke, how could I dream, that even on a good day, someone like Edward Massen would be interested in me?

I squeezed a generous blob of striped toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and sat down on the toilet to delicately complete the task of brushing my teeth. I began on the good side, but by the time I had finished having a wee I had no choice but to attempt the poorly side of my mouth… it was no good… partly cowardice, but also a genuine fear of more pain prevented me going any further. Standing up, I rinsed my brush and reached for the less scary option of medicated mouth wash- it was better than nothing, at least my breath wouldn't be bad enough to melt plastic! After washing my hands and face with soothing warm water, and patting it dry with one of Alice's new fluffy cotton towels, I shuffled back into my room, leaving the door slightly ajar, before crawling under the duvet and into bed.

There really was no point in shutting the door, Jasper and Alice were going to come in and check on me no matter what.

Pale silvery moonlight was filtering through the partially closed curtains, a thin shaft of light illuminated the solitary picture frame standing on my over-stacked bookshelf, my most precious possession, the only visual reminder of the four of us and Jake. I clenched my eyelids tight shut, trying to brand the happy image into my brain.

APOV

The house was in total darkness by the time we got home from Carlisle and Esme's house. As Jasper had predicted Cyggi had made a swift retreat to her bed. Ever since we first met, it was always the first place she would go if she was unhappy. I wouldn't mind betting that she is now completely submerged under her duvet, and won't come out again until nature makes it impossible for her to stay there any longer.

"I wish she wouldn't do this." Jasper sighed.

"It's hardly a huge surprise is it? You know Cyggi as well, if not better than I do… the only thing we can do now is to wait until the morning, by which time hopefully she will feel a bit happier , and you can coax her out of her nest with some eggy-bread and those fabulous sausages you bought."

"Bribery?" Jasper raised his eyebrow and winked.

"Certainly, you know as well as I do that Bella loves those sausages, and once she smells them cooking, even her stubborn ass won't be able to resist the smell."

"So it looks as if I am on breakfast duty in the morning then?" Jasper laughed. "What time do you want her up by…just so I know how long you're going to let me lie in before you force me out into the cold at stupid o'clock?"

I tried to look horrified… "Force you jazz? I would never force you to do anything, you know that. You will get up at seven to make breakfast tomorrow morning, because you love me without reserve… don't you?"

"Minx." Jasper laughed, switching off the lights as we headed up the stairs quietly.

The door to Cyggi's room was open just a fraction. There was no noise coming from inside.

"Let me just check on her," Jazz whispered softly in my ear, "I won't be a second, I just want to… you know … make sure she's ok before we go to bed ourselves."

Jasper silently pushed the door open. In the moonlight the outline of Bella's body was clearly visible under her duvet. She's the only adult I know who could sleep in that position- like a baby on its knees, head down, with its ass in the air. Jasper knelt down by the bed and gently stroked the small lump where Cyggi's head would be.

"Night, night baby," He cooed gently "we love you, you silly girl."

As he stood up I saw his eyes flick to the nightstand, and a frown deepen on his brow.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Cyggi didn't take her pills before she went to sleep, they're still where you put them before we left for the party… doesn't she want to get better?"

"Of cause she does Jazz… she just forgot, we can make sure she gets them in the morning. There's nothing that we can do about it now other than waking her up and I really don't want to be the one to do that."

BPOV

I heard the front door open and close and the murmur of soft voices down in the hall. I lay there trying unsuccessfully to make out what they were saying. There were quiet footsteps on the stairs, and I heard my door brush open. Jasper's large hand rested on my covered head, rubbing gently as he whispered goodnight. God, I love my friends. It was as the door closed behind him that I heard him tell Alice I had forgotten to take my pills. I waited until I heard their bedroom door shut, and then uncurled, kneeling up slipping the duvet from my shoulders. I reached out for the light switch at the side of my bed, allowing me to see the two tablets and the bottle of water Alice had left there for me earlier. I broke each of the tablets into four pieces and swallowed the carefully, grateful that I would not be without the pain killer in my system during the night. The last thing I wanted right now was to have to go back to the dentist still red and swollen. If I am perfectly honest, I don't intend going back anyway, as long as my jaw doesn't feel painful by the time the pills are gone, I am just going to pretend that there was never any mention of the need for return visits. With Em and Rosalie arriving in just a few days, I am going to be far too busy to visit the dentist anyway. Turning the light off again I snuggled down under the duvet again… mmm bliss.

My stomach rumbled loudly. There was the most delicious smell wafting up the stairs from the kitchen and it was beginning to make my mouth water. Thinking back to last night, I realized that having left the party in such a rush , I had actually gone to bed with nothing past my lips except a few sips of fruit juice; no wonder I was so hungry. Sitting up slowly, I stretched out my stiff body and swung my legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. I wiggled my jaw cautiously… there was no real pain, just a dull ache, that had to be good news. Perhaps my plan to evade a repeat visit to the dentist might work. Wrapping myself in the old fleecy jumper that I kept for breakfast 'a la pajamas,' I crept down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

Jasper was stood at the stove wearing nothing at all except the boxers that I brought him back from my exchange visit to England years ago. They were originally red, but had now faded to a very pretty shade of pink. I remember buying them at a Sunday market somewhere in Wales, the stall was dedicated to all things 'Rugby' and this particular pair of boxers were emblazoned with the words 'NICE TACKLE' across the front. They were as much a gift for Alice as Jasper, for even back then she couldn't help singing his praises in that department.

"Morning Japer, that smells good, and I have to say the view of the chef is quite delicious too." I laughed.

"Huhum, do you mind?" Alice giggled from behind me, "That particular delicacy is only for my particular enjoyment Miss Swan… find your own!"

"Believe me Alice, I am trying, but all of the ones worth having seem to be taken." I sighed heavily before sitting down.

"Can you eat some of everything Cyggi?" Jasper asked turning around and waving his spatula in the air artistically.

"And everything is?"

"Eggy-bread, sausage, bacon and fried mushroom."

"Can I have everything but the fried fungus please?" Alice chirped before I got a chance to answer.

"Me too Jazz," I replied, "but heavy on the fungus, fried mushrooms are my favorite. Did you add any garlic?"

"Ugh, not for breakfast Cyggi that's gross." Jasper grimaced, passing Alice her plate, "surely you are joking right?"

"I never joke about something as serious as food Jasper you should know that… garlic and mushroom is a marriage made in heaven."

"That is as maybe," he answered putting my plate in front of me, "but not at eight in the morning, that is just wrong."

My mouth was now too full to argue. Jasper is the king of breakfasts and this has to be appreciated in reverential silence. As I chewed enthusiastically on the good side of my mouth, I noticed that there were 'looks' passing between Alice and Jasper. They were going to ask about last night and I wasn't ready for that yet. I needed to distract them, and then I remembered… perfect.

"I had a phone call when I got home last night… from Emmett."

Alice and jasper both put down their forks and looked at me.

"He wants to come and visit."

"Hell yeh!" Jasper punched the air triumphantly. "That's brilliant news Cyggi, when is he coming?"

"Saturday."

"What Saturday, as in three days time Saturday?"

"The very same, he's keen to see everyone as soon as possible."

"I sense that there is more to this than you are letting on Cyggi," Alice observed, "what else did Emmett have to say?"

"He's not coming alone." I added.

"Sooo who's he bringing, is it a girlfriend?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Kind of…"

"SHIT!" Jasper exclaimed "He's bringing his boyfriend… that's it isn't it?"

"No Jazz he is definitely not bringing his boyfriend." I smirked.

"Well stop being so evasive, and tell us who in the hell he is bringing with him all the way from Chicago?"

"His fiancée, Rosalie."

"What Emmett is getting married? I don't believe it, he is the world's biggest bachelor."

"Well apparently not for long." Alice shouted dancing up and down, "Did he tell you what she was like? Is she beautiful? What does she do? How old is she? Ho…."

"Stop Alice!" I shouted "I don't know the answers to any of those questions, I'm sorry."

"Well you're a fat lot of use then… I need information Cyggi, specifics, and not wishy washy generalizations like 'girlfriend'."

"Well I do know she's quite, how should I put it…?" I hesitated, "Pregnant?"

"Holy fuck!" Jasper and Alice exclaimed together.

"Yeh, big surprise for me too. Apparently they are engaged and Emmett wanted Rosalie to meet us all before the baby is born… in about three months."

"What? Rosalie is six months pregnant and they are only just letting us know now?" Alice fumed. "What in the hell was he thinking keeping something like that a secrect?"

"Alice." Jasper warned, his eyes flashing, "I can kind of understand his concern, look at it from his point of view." He hissed under his breath.

"So I am going to be an Aunt," I added breaking the tension that was building in the air. "The rebuilding of the Swan family begins at last." I added with as genuine a smile as I could manage.

Jasper left for work straight after breakfast. Alice and I sat down on the deck, still in our pajamas, enjoying the last of the coffee.

"So," I began, "You don't mind them staying?"

Mind them staying?" Alice repeated "Why would I mind them staying, I love your brother as if he were my own, and even if I did mind, it's your house Cyggi, you can have just who you want to stay here."

"It may be my house in name Alice, but it's our home, you, me and Jasper. You helped me chose it and if it wasn't for your amazing artistic talents, there would still be woodchip paper on the walls and not a stick of furniture that matches in the place."

"God, that paper was hideous wasn't it, do you remember the weeks it took to steam off in those tiny pieces that got everywhere?"

"I do, and the chocolate brown bathroom with the mirror tiles."

"Mmm, gorgeous." Alice laughed, "I really have done wonders with the place haven't I?"

"Yep," I said smiling broadly and then regretting it as a sharp red hot stabbing pain shot through my jaw. "Ow!"

"Damn, I knew there was something that I forgot." Alice said jumping to her feet and pulling me with her. "You didn't take your tablets last night and I bet you haven't had any yet this morning."

"Don't panic Alice, you're right about this morning, but I was awake when Jasper came in last night, so I heard him tell you about the pills. I took them then before I went to sleep."

"That's a relief, go and take the others now and then we can begin to sort out what we need to do for the weekend."

"Haven't you got work to do?" I asked, "I thought you were really busy."

"Cyggi, I am never too busy to help you, come on let's get started, and while we are working you can tell me all about what went on between you and Edward last night…" she grinned. "You surely didn't think for one second, that I was going to let you get away without explaining to me what happened, did you?"

**Let me know what you think please, especially if you enjoyed it or want to suggest improvements in style.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is up earlier than I expected because I had a few more reviews and I got encouraged. Thanks**

Chapter 8

APOV

It was the same old thing as always. As I listened to Cyggi's explanation of the events at Carlisle's last night, I couldn't help but feel more than a little sorry for Edward. After the goings on at the dentists, he was obviously aware that Cyggi was not without 'issues'. However, how was the poor guy meant to realise that he was was dealing with what is probably the worst case of terminal lack of esteem to ever be witnessed in a woman.

"So Cyggi," I questioned, "When Edward told you that he had found a woman that he was attracted to… you didn't consider for a moment the possibility that he may have been talking about you?"

"Don't be bloody stupid Alice; have you been spending your time walking around with your eyes closed for the last few days? Stop and take a good look at me now," she said, almost angrily. "First she," she said gesturing to her jaw, "Exhibit one! A large and hideously disfigured jaw… so it may not be permanent, but this is the only way he has seen me. And then there is this." she added, pointing to the large purple lump on her forehead, "absolutely fabulous!"

"Don't exaggerate Cyggi it's not that bad."

"You're biased," she whined, pouting slightly, "And besides, I think he referred to the woman in question as _beautiful;_ there is one hell of a big difference between 'not that bad' and 'beautiful', wouldn't you agree?"

"True, but didn't he also said that she was witty." I added hopefully.

"I think most men would call me snarky."

"That's just semantics. One man's witty is another man's snarky."

Cyggi squinted her eyes at me and sneered.

"And there's no need to look at me like that either… you know I am Alice, speaker of truth and wisdom!"

We would have probably carried on disagreeing like that for ages if the door bell hadn't suddenly burst into life.

"Are you expecting any one?" Cyggi asked.

"No, not that I am aware of. Stay put, and I'll go and see what they want.

I ran down the stairs calling out for the person to 'hold on'. I could see the outline of a tall figure in the frosted glass of the door. Reaching up on tip toe to undo the dead bolt,

I turned the latch on the door, letting it swing open.

"Bella Swan?" the man asked.

All I could think of was that there was a man dressed in a purple waistcoat, embroidered with pansies, and wearing the ugliest pair of olive green corduroy trousers that I have ever seen, standing at our door asking for Cyggi. Oh. Dear. God. please don't let this be the ghost of boyfriend past… that would just be too tragic. My eyes travelled up to look at his face- he was smiling.

"Bella Swan?" he repeated.

"Ugh…no can I help?" There was no way I was calling Cyggi.

"Interflora," he beamed, "I have a delivery for a Miss Bella Swan. Does she live here or have |I got the address wrong again?"

"No, sorry, you have the correct address.. um …Interflora you say, have you got any idea who its from?"

"All the details will be on the card if we have been asked to give them. Sorry, but I don't know any more than that, I just deliver. Can I leave them with you if Miss Swan isn't at home?"

"Mmm, absolutely."

The man turned around, walking back to his large purple van. Reaching into the back, he pulled out a small bouquet. It was nothing ostentatious, but it was beautiful. Wrapped in this gossamery pink paper, was a bouquet of old fashioned open roses. As he handed them to me I was overwhelmed by a heady fragrance.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I know, they're really classy… the person who chose these has excellent taste. She's a lucky girl this Bella Swan." He added passing me the flowers carefully, before returning to his van and driving off with a wave.

I shut the door and turned around to see Cyggi perched on the bottom step of the staircase, her head tilted to one side questioningly, and her chin resting on her knees.

"It's not your birthday is it Alice?" she smiled, "Or is Jasper feeling romantic… or maybe he's after something?"

"Bella …" I sighed, "what are you talking about?"

"The flowers… men only send flowers for one of three reasons… either they want to say sorry for something they have done wrong… or they are apologising in advance for something they are going to do wrong… or… they want something they don't think they should ask for, and they hope the grand romantic gesture might help them pull it off without having to beg."

"When did you become so cynical, it doesn't suit you?" I asked.

"Alice, this is not cynicism, it's realism… there is _always_ an ulterior motive."

"Well Cyggi ," I huffed, "you better open the card and find out what the ulterior motive is behind these, because they aren't for me, they are addressed to you."

Bella's eyes opened wide, and her jaw went more than a little slack as I passed her the bouquet of delicate ivory and pink roses.

"But who would send me flowers Alice, and not just any flowers; these are stunning?"

"Aren't they just? Why don't you put us both out of our suspense and just open the damn card?"

Cyggi took the small white envelope and slid her finger gently under the sealed flap easing it open. She gasped softly then raised her eyes, obviously confused.

"They're from Edward."

"And?"

"They're from Edward."

"Yes Cyggi, so you said already; but what does the message say?"

Cyggi seemed to be at a loss for words. She hadn't moved an inch in nearly a minute when I decided to take things into my own hands. I pulled the card from her fingers and looked at it briefly. The handwriting was beautiful.

_It's You._

_E x_

_EPOV_

As much as I wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening at Carlisle's and Esme's, I just wasn't able to get my mind off Bella. What had started out as such a promising evening had taken such a sudden turn for the worse, that I had been completely blindsided. I spent some time with Jasper after Bella had made her bid for escape, and a few things had become a little clearer. It seems that there was very little point in trying to phone her as I was assured in any situation like this, Bella would send everything to voice mail… and there was no way that I was going to leave her a message to try and explain. Apparently if I had tried to go around visiting, I would have been left standing on the doorstep for hours. So the question I had asked myself was what was I going to do to try and sort this out?

Eventually I had resorted to the method most favoured by my father. I remember as a child hearing my mother say that there was no problem in a woman's life that was so big that it couldn't be eased with wine, chocolate or a well chosen bunch of flowers. Well as Bella was on strong medication, alcohol of any sort was out of the question, she already had a toothache, so giving her chocolate was probably not a good idea; so that left flowers.

I know nothing about flowers.

Only when I arrived in work the following morning- still not having resolved the problem of last night- did I decide that action needed to be taken before the day got busy. Jessica had not arrived for work yet, so I helped myself to the phone directory, and began to search under 'F' for florist. There were so many.

"Edward," Carlisle appeared through the front door, "Good morning."

"Morning," I replied looking up briefly.

"Is everything Ok Edward, you're looking a little stressed. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm fine, really;" I assured Carlisle, "I could just do with the help of someone who knows about buying flowers."

"Ah, I see… for Bella perhaps?"

"Well yes, actually." I was more than a little surprised that he could guess I would be sending flowers to her.

"Edward, my boy, you are in the presence of perhaps the most unlikely flower expert. I have many, many years of grovelling under my belt… and I am extremely proficient at it. Please let me offer my services. What are you trying to say with the flowers?"

"Say?"

"Yes. What message are you trying to convey to Bella?"

Well that was easy, but I couldn't come right out and say it to Carlisle.

"Um, well…" I hesitated "It's a bit complicated."

"These things usually are Edward, but in simple terms are we talking about an apology or regret perhaps?"

"No, nothing like that… it's more a statement of fact."

"And what fact might that be?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"That she got it wrong."

"No, No, No!" his voice was alarmed. "Never tell a woman she is wrong Edward. A woman is never wrong, even if she obviously is." Carlisle shuddered.

"That I am sorry I didn't express myself clearly enough?" I corrected.

"Better Edward, much better; now you are learning." He smiled.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle assured me that the perfect bouquet would be on its way to Bella by mid morning. We were fortunate that the mobile flower market had just been pulling up to the shop as we placed the order, so the special roses could be purchased there and then.

Clearly there was a lot that I could learn from Carlisle… it seems that Esme had schooled him well in the art of successfully seeking forgiveness.

Lunch time came and went. In between patients my mind kept thinking of Bella, and how she would react to the flowers I had sent her. A very small part of me had hoped she might phone to say… something. But as the day want on there was no call.

BPOV

Throughout the day, I kept glancing at the flowers that now occupied pride of place in the hall. Alice had found a large round vase that was the perfect shape for the blousy blooms. I couldn't believe that the beautiful bouquet had been for me. No one had even so much as given me a daisy in the past, let alone a whole armful of roses. And then there was the card, with its simple message; '_It's You'._ It was almost too much to believe. Edward had been talking about me. I had been wrong.

"Phew!" Jasper whistled, as he stepped from the porch into the hall, "That's some flowers you've got there Cyggi, who sent you those?"

"How do you know that someone sent them to me, they could have been for Alice, or perhaps we treated ourselves?"

"Nuh uh, the look on your face says it all darlin', and besides I know I didn't send those flowers… although seeing the look on your face, I kinda wish I did." He smiled.

Did I really have a funny look on my face?

"So spill Cyggi, who sent them?" Jasper asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Ouch Jasper," I squeaked as his arm bumped against my jaw, "Watch where you're flinging yourself."

"Oops, sorry sweetheart," he apologised wrapping his arm gently around my shoulder and steering us to the kitchen, where wonderful smells of fresh baking were wafting from, "So are you going to tell me or have I got to tickle-torture it out of you."

"It was Edward!" Alice squealed bouncing across the kitchen and throwing herself at Jasper, just as I managed to get out of the way. "Edward sent them." Alice reached up, flinging her arms around Jaspers neck, her feet dangling just off the floor as she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Jasper's grin widened. "Good man." He whispered hardly loud enough for me to hear. Then he added; "So Dr Drill-me, sent you flowers did he?"

"JASPER!" I gasped.

"What?" Jasper asked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, "You talk, no scratch that, you moan in your sleep Cyggi. I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained"

"I do not moan in my sleep!"

"Yes you do; how did it go last night Alice?"

Alice glanced at me, and shook her head gently at Jasper- who took no notice and carried on.

"I think it went… Oooh Edward, Dr, Drill me… Drill me harder… or some thing like that." He added grinning, thrilled at his ability to make cringe with embarrassment.

"I hate you, Jasper Marilyn Whitlock." I wailed, knowing he loathed his middle name (and honestly what guy wouldn't hate being called Marilyn) "You're a Big Stinky poo Head."

"Is that it Cyggi; is Big Stinky Poo Head all you've got?"

"I'm going to teach kindergarten Jasper, what more do you want?"

**Just a litt****le chapter to get over the angs;. I didn't want to draw that out. Next should be The return trip to the dentist followed byEmmett and Rosalie's visit (so long as I don't get distracted by Jasper)**

**It's great to see this being added to favourites and alerts. Thanks. I'm going to update my own favourites list this weekend, there are some real crackers in there so why don't you have a look- probably by Sunday.**

**Rx**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, I have just managed to get this finished before bed on Sunday. **

**Rx**

Chapter 9

Looking back to the previous evening, it didn't surprise me one little bit that Jasper would disagree with me over my need to go back to the dentists for my follow up treatment. As far as I was concerned, the medication that I had been taking all week had done a pretty good job. I was no longer suffering much pain, just a light ache in my bottom jaw, and the swelling that had dominated my face earlier in the week had gone down dramatically. In my opinion if I just finished the course of tablets that Edward had prescribed, then that would be good enough for now.

Unfortunately for me this was not the way that Jasper and Alice perceived the situation at all.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Cyggi." Jasper said in a serious tone, holding up his hand in protest. "I am just not interested in anything that you have got to say about this. You are going back to the dentist's tomorrow morning for your appointment with Edward, and that is final!"

I could hardly believe that Jasper was talking to me in that tone of voice. We had been friends- really good friends- for years now; but honestly, he was talking to me like I was a three year old child, not a grown woman.

"Jasper, don't treat me like a baby!" I had shouted.

"Then don't behave like one!" For the first time ever, Jasper had raised his voice to me. He seemed genuinely a little angry. "For Christ's sake Cyggi," he continued, looking me straight in the eye, "We both know that you don't want to go, we both understand that you are shit scared, but you have no choice. If you chicken out on this tomorrow, you know as well as we do, that in a few days down the line, or maybe a few weeks if you're really lucky, your face will be in the same fucking awful state as it was the other day. You'll be swollen like a balloon, and in all sorts of fucking agony … do you really want that?"

"Don't swear at me." was my pathetic response.

"Why not, are you going to listen if we ask you nicely and say _please?_"

He had a point.

"Fine!" Was the last thing I had shouted, before I stomped my way up the stairs and slammed the door to my bedroom.

So here I am on my own, sitting in the cab of my truck, looking at the sliding door to the dental surgery. If I hadn't been so stubborn about this, I would have had company. Either Alice or Jasper would have been more than happy to come with me… hell; they would both have dropped everything to be with me if only I had asked. But no… I couldn't do that could I? I just had to make a point. And now here I am making it … on my own… and I need them. I really need them!

J POV

We watched from the bedroom window as Cyggi tried to creep quietly out of the house without being noticed. Her keys had jangled loudly as they hit the floor when she had accidentally dropped them. God, she would make one really lousy burglar. It was obvious that she was trying to be brave, but her body language gave her away. This was going to be a huge effort for her.

"Are you ready?" I asked Alice. "Let's go. We don't want her getting too far ahead in case she wimps out and hides up in some coffee shop somewhere. That is just the sort of trick she would pull, if she thought she could get away with it"

Running down the stairs quickly, we left the house and jumped into Alice's car; backing into the street in one swift motion.

"Follow that car." Alice giggled, pointing wildly at Cyggi's truck that was just turning out of the end of the road. "I've always wanted an excuse to say that, just like in the movies." She added.

We followed behind Cyggi, far enough away as to remain inconspicuous. She was driving much slower than normal and that is saying something. That truck of hers is only marginally faster than a bicycle when she puts her foot down. Eventually she pulled into the car park. We carried on past for about thirty yards, before parking up at the side of the road. Alice and I got out of the car quickly, locking it behind us.

"Come on," I said quietly, "if we go and stand behind that big tree she won't spot us, but we can see everything that she gets up to."

We stood behind that tree for at least seven minutes before Cyggi made a move to get out of the truck. Eventually the door cracked open, and Cyggi slithered from the cab reluctantly. She stood looking in the direction of the surgery, seeming to gather herself. Then she walked slowly forward.

"She hasn't even shut the door of her truck, let alone locked it." Alice observed.

"I don't think we have to be concerned about it being stolen … but," I sighed, "we do have to be concerned about her doing that… look she's coming back again!"

Cyggi had only gone a few small steps before she'd spun around and began to walk back to the truck.

"Shit, she's not going to go Jasper, she's changed her mind." Alice hissed.

But just as quickly, she turned back again, walking in the original direction.

"False start." I sighed, somewhat relieved.

This time she went a few extra paces before repeating the process again. As she turned her back to the building I noticed that someone was observing Cyggi from just inside the door. It was Edward.

Before reaching the door of her truck Cyggi stopped, she looked defeated, her head hung down over her hunched shoulders. As she stood rooted to the spot, the door to the building slid open silently, and Edward strode out towards Cyggi. He slowed down before stopping behind her and resting his hand gently on her arm. She didn't flinch. Edward leant forward and whispered something into her ear as she lowly turned her head to look at Edward. I watched dumfounded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the building.

"Woa… did you see that Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

"I certainly did… he's good."

EPOV

"Your favourite patient has arrived Edward." Carlisle said, as he popped his head around the door, gesturing towards the car park. "You could be waiting a while though, she has been sat in her truck for at least five minutes, and there still isn't any sign of movement." He smiled.

Curiosity got the better of me… this I had to see.

Watching Bella struggle with her emotions was heart wrenching. I couldn't understand why she had come alone; to be honest I was impressed that she was here at all without an escort. The second time she headed back to her truck I made up my mind. She needed help.

She was standing motionless beside her truck. I could feel the waves of anxiety rolling off her body as I stood behind her. I briefly wondered how she would feel about me touching her, before I placed my hand carefully on her arm. I could feel her trembling slightly, like a tiny kitten being held for the first time. It wasn't any easier for her this time I realized; she was still scared to death.

"You were beginning to make me dizzy Bella." I whispered into her ear. "Come on, I promise not to bite."

Surprisingly she didn't resist as I walked with her into the building.

Mike was sat on his stool waiting for us as Bella and I came into the room.

"Come and sit here Bella… that's it… if you feel more comfortable you don't need to lie back yet." I suggested softly. "Mike, can you let Miss Stanley know that Bella Swan is here for her nine o'clock appointment."

"Sure Dr. Massen." Mike replied, hopping up from his stool.

Bella had sat perched on the edge of the big leather chair. Her eyes followed me as I moved towards her, coming to sit on my own stool beside her.

I suddenly felt very awkward.

"I'm much better." Bella blurted out. "In fact I don't really know why I am here at all."

"Ok, well I'll tell you what, why don't you just lie back and let me have a look. You never know, perhaps you're right."

Well that was a lie for a start. The chances of Bella escaping from here today without at least one rather large filling were non existent.

"Um… can I say some thing first?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of cause you can."

"Thank you… for the flowers … they were really beautiful Edward, and quite unnecessary."

"I'm pleased that you liked them, but I have to disagree, and this is the last we will say on the subject… they were not just necessary, they were essential Bella. You needed to know!"

"Uh…"

"Shh… lie back and relax. Close your eyes if it helps, and don't worry."

Bella eased her self back into the chair, closing her eyes tightly. It was then, looking at her like that, that I realized I could stare at her without fear of embarrassment. So I did.

Since the swelling that was evident earlier in the week had now all but gone, I could truly appreciate just how delicate her features are. God look at those lips, all soft and pillowy, 'Jesus,' I mentally chastised myself, get a grip.

"Ok Bella, can you open up wide for me." I asked snapping on the latex gloves." I'm just going to have a little feel around first. Nice and wide now." I repeated leaning forward and slipping my finger into her mouth gently.

Now obviously this was not the first mouth I had slipped a finger into before, but why had I never noticed how soft and warm and slippery mouths are before? I know that sounds stupid, but I honestly can't say that I never have… until now… and this was a most inconvenient, not to say inappropriate time to realize it. Thank the Lord for baggy blue scrubs. I took long, slow shallow breath to steady myself, which started to work well until Bella's tongue licked my finger.

Mike had come back into the room and was eyeing me with some degree of confusion. I am certain that he was wondering why I was muttering 'Wrinkly nuns, Wrinkly nuns,' under my breath, and why I was also wriggling around on my stool like some small boy with ants in his pants. It just was not normal behaviour for a grown man.

"Dr. Massen." He enquired "Will you be needing-"

"More x-rays yes please Mike." I interrupted him.

BPOV

I have no idea how I came to be lying in Edward's chair without putting up a fight; but as I lay back and closed my eyes, a strange and unfamiliar sense of calm washed over me. It was very similar to the feeling I had experienced the first time that Jasper and I had shared a joint lying under Alice's bed while she read to us from 'The Hitch Hiker's guide to the Galaxy'. I felt mellow and very, very warm. The warmth increased as I sensed Edward leaning over me and when he eased his gently probing finger into my mouth and stroked around my cheeks and gums, I thought I might go into melt down. My brain sent out a tsunami alert to my panties, as I tried to pour metaphorical ice on my libido by thinking of anything, other than the fact that I am sure I just felt something long and hard brush against my arm… and I'm not talking about Edward's leg..

In that second, I couldn't resist the temptation and my tongue twirled slightly to lick his finger. 'Ooh there's something else of yours I'd like to lick, Dr. Massen.' I swear the thought just popped into my head.

As Edward and Mike discussed the need for more x-rays, I breathed in deeply. If Edward tasted as good as he smelt, he would be delicious.

oOoOoOoOo

I don't believe what just happened. I had fallen asleep.

"Bella, Bella wake up." Edward gently shook my wrist as he spoke. "We've taken the x-rays and although the infection is very much improved and should be gone by the time you have completed your course of antibiotics, you are going to need one extensive filling and two smaller ones. That is surprisingly little for someone with such a non existent dental record as yours." Edward said. "I had Miss Stanley book you in for a long session after your previous visit, so we can go ahead and get it all over with now." He smiled, trying to look all reassuring.

"Are you quite sure that I need all of them… could you have made a mistake?" I stammered.

"No Bella. There is no chance that we have made a mistake."

I had to think quickly. This was not going to happen, not today anyway.

"Um Edward…" I began hesitantly. "I had rather a lot of coffee to calm me down before I came; do you thing I could possibly use the toilet before you get started?"

"Of cause Bella, they are just down the hall on the right…well you know where they are don't you?" He laughed.

I sat up swiftly, trying not to make it obvious that I was taking my bag too. I stood up and began to walk to the door.

"I won't be a sec." I calmly said over my shoulder. As I turned out of the door, my feet began to move faster. The doors to the car park slid open, and I almost ran through them heading for my truck. 'Keys, keys, where in the hell are my keys?' I thought to myself franticly, as I rummaged through my bag. By the time I had arrived at the door of my truck, just a few seconds later, I was in full panic mode.

"Where the fuck are my damn keys?" I shouted to no one in particular.

In pure exasperation I slammed my fists against the door, and banged my forehead against the window.

"Is this what you're lookin' for darlin'?"

I knew that voice.

"What are you runnin' from this time?"

As I lifted my head, I could see Jasper's grinning face reflected in the window of my truck, my keys dangling, swinging from side to side on his outstretched finger.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Well," he began, "Alice and me, we thought that you might need a little assistance at some point this morning… so we followed you here."

"What Alice is here too?"

"Uh hu."

"Don't you trust me Jasper?" It was a stupid question. Obviously they didn't trust me, and with good reason.

"Nope. Now come on you're not going home until this is done, Edward is waiting."

"How do you know Edward is waiting?" I was more than a little confused with the way things were going.

Jasper simply held up his small black mobile phone and said, "Do you want to speak to him yourself Cyggi, He's here on the phone."

"What?"

"Oh believe me little girl when I say, I do not trust you. I wouldn't trust you any further than I could throw you, to come her all by yourself and not pull a stunt like this… you can be so predictable some times… adorable, but totally predictable."

Jasper took a hold of my hand firmly. "Come on lets do this Cyggi."

"I can't Jasper I'm too scared." I almost cried, trying in vain to tug Jasper in the other direction.

"Here," he said pulling a home made looking chocolate cookie out of his pocket. "Eat this quickly, it will help, honestly it will."

"How will a cookie help Jasper?" I whined in exasperation.

"Special recipe," he said tapping the side of his nose with his finger, and winking. "Some of the students made a few for me at the end of term as a gift, a happy farewell if you like. Alice loves them." He smiled, "They make her very relaxed."

Suddenly it dawned on me what Jasper was offering. I certainly wasn't going to turn this down. I took the large cookie and began to chew on it enthusiastically. It was really delicious; sweet, chocolaty, a little chewy and with more than a hint of something 'exotic'.

"Mmm… good." I mumbled.

"Mmm, they are rather." Jasper agreed, tucking into one of his own, the grin on his face getting wider and wider.

Just a minute or two later I found myself lying back down on the soft leather chair.

"The wanderer returns." Mike quipped.

EPOV

"Hello again Bella," I smiled "Are you ready for us to begin?"

"Edward … you're sooo pretty!"

Jasper snorted at what Bella had said "Seems like it worked then."

"What worked Jasper?" I asked, "What did you do?"

"Does it matter? Cyggi is here, she's feelin' fine, so all is good right man?"

"Man?"

"Yeh, Man, dude, what ever floats your boat, isn't that right Ciggi?" He was acting weird as well.

I pulled up the stool next to Bella. I decided just to get on with it while she was being cooperative. As I leant over her to place the bib over her chest, Bella reached up and ran her nails through my hair.

"You have pretty hair too Edward… look its all curly whirly, and I can wrap it round my fingers, see." She crooned. "And you smell soooo good. Doesn't he smell good Jasper…Have a sniff?"

I love having my head scratched, and Bella's nails were heavenly, but it had to stop.

"Bella." I said in my sternest voice, "Keep still, and do as you are asked or you are going to be in trouble. If you keep moving I will have to ask Jasper to restrain you."

Bella snorted. "Alice likes it when he does that, she told me… but Jasper doesn't know I know. He has these pink furry handcuffs. She told me not to tell 'cause it's like a secret… Oops."

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. He reached into his pocket and took out a chocolate cookie from a small plastic bag. Mike looked over at me with a sudden look of comprehension.

"I believe that they may have been self medicating for anxiety." He added knowingly. You will probably need to give her teeth a good clean before you begin."

"Bella Swan you are such a bad girl, but I am going to take really good care of you; I promise." I whispered softly into her ear.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Give me an excuse to talk to you… leave a review and I will be in touch!**

**Rx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I got a bit carried away with the excitement of writing my first lemon. So just one day after my last post****, here is the next one. I'm off to hide in a hole now until I find out if you liked it… Sorry, but this time if I get hardly any reviews, I will just assume silence means you hated it , and not just that you can't be bothered to say anything.**

**Many thanks again to the faithful few who write and give me the encouragement to keep going. **

Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella was so relaxed. I am extremely tempted to ask Jasper if he could get the recipe for those cookies. Just think of the possibilities! 'God don't go there Massen you perve', I thought to myself. But it was very hard not to let my imagination run riot after the events of the last half an hour. I had never imagined that filling teeth could give me anything like the entertainment or the pleasure that I have received over the course of the last 30 minutes. Mike had thoroughly enjoyed the whole experience too. He has enough dirt on me to keep himself in free drinks at the bar for a long time to come; and Jasper? Well I had to ask him to leave; I just couldn't concentrate when he started to sing… Ok he might not have a bad voice, but really, Dolly Parton songs?

"So Edward, "Mike whispered to me as I typed the final information into my computer, "are you going to press charges against little Miss Swan there, for sexual harassment? I think that you would have a clear cut case… I don't mind being your witness."

"Mike, shut the hell up she might hear!" I growled.

"I don't think so, she's away with the fairies in la la land just now anyway…"

"Shh!"

"I can just imagine repeating to a tribunal all of the things that she said to you, most in appropriate really, wouldn't you agree?"

"Mike," I warned as his voice rose slightly with all the excitement.

As I saved the information, I looked over at Bella. She was so funny. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide open and following her fingers as they traced invisible patterns in the air above her head. She was humming something about rainbows and daisies under her breath.

"So we better get some help to move her" Mike suggested. "I don't think she could walk far on her own just now. Shall I see if I can find her friends?"

"Please Mike, but I'm not sure how much help Jasper will be. I think Alice is in the reception area. Watch out for Jessica though. She is in a foul mood; she claims that Jasper is annoying the other patients. I tend to think he is just entertaining them"

Mike hopped down from his stool. "Back in a mo Edward."

I walked over to Bella who was still humming softly to herself.

"So Bella, that wasn't so bad was it?" I stated, rubbing her arm gently. "It's all over and done with now, all those nasty little cavities filled." Bella snorted.

"What's the matter?" I asked as Bella snorted again; her little pink tongue slowly peeking out and licking at the corner of her numb lips."

" Oh Dr Massen," she breathed, I have several other cavities that I would love you to fill for me when you have the time…" She gazed up at me from under her bovine lashes; Jesus what a turn on.

"Mmm," she continued, "Warm wet and willing cavities."

Bloody hell, she did not just say what I thought she said… did she? What has happened to the shy young woman with the low self esteem of the other night?... I do not care! I love this feisty minx with the dirty mind, and the loose tongue.

What I hadn't noticed in all my distraction, was that the door had opened and Alice was stood in the doorway looking almost as surprised as mike Whose hand was covering his mouth as his shoulders shook wildly.

"Oh. My . God!" Alice exclaimed, "You can not mention what has gone on here today to anyone, do you understand? Cyggi, she would die of shame…this is just so un like her Edward…she's normally so…"

"There is no way I can keep this to my self!" Mike finally exploded. "Stuff like this is golden, you couldn't make it up if you tried Alice."

"Absolutely not…no way."

"Just Seth then, please I can't keep stuff like this from him…I promise no names, just the gory details. Pinky promise" Mike begged. His face was all twisted up trying to look cute… it almost worked.

"Help me move my girl;" Alice began, "before she embarrasses herself anymore, and I die from the shame of having such a tart for a best friend. Edward you take this side and I'll get the other."

As I bent forward to wrap my arm around her shoulder I asked-

" Alice how did she get here ?" Already knowing the answer, "Because if she drove you are going to have to leave her truck here in the car park and give her a lift back home. There is no way that she will be up to driving for quite a few hours yet."

"That's not a problem. Jazz and I drove here this morning, our car is parked around the corner, just two minutes walk away."

"I'll tell you what, run and open the car and I'll carry her out… This is becoming quite a habit." I laughed.

As I swept Bella up in to my arms, she sighed loudly, entwining her hands in my hair for the second time, and began rubbing the side of her face against my chest. Shit was she purring? I felt good… I could get used to this.

"Where are you taking me ?" Bella asked. "Are we going back to your place?"

"Not just now."

"Oh, spoil sport," she said, sticking out her pouty bottom lip in the most adorable way. "Why not, you like me don't you Edward?"

"Yes Bella I like you a lot,"

"You sent me lovely flowers." She said, poking me in the chest with her little fingers to emphasise the point.

"I did indeed."

"They were lovely."

"So are you Bella." Her behaviour was making me braver. I mean, I could always deny that I said anything…it's not like she would remember word for word.

"So if I'm lovely… why won't you take me home Edward?" Her fingers were now running up and down the back of my neck, causing delicious ripples of goose-bumps.

"I'm working Bella, it's only ten O'clock, and I have a full list of patients for the rest of the day. Besides," I added softly, "and more importantly I am a gentleman Bella, and if I went home with you now, I am pretty sure that my behaviour would not be very gallant." That was an understatement. "I am not in the habit of taking advantage of beautiful young women under the influence of… magic cookies."

"I wouldn't mind!" God she's adorable.

"No sweetheart, I am quite sure that in your present state you wouldn't mind a bit, but I think Jasper and Alice may have something to say about it."

We were almost at the car now. Alice was stood there in front of Jasper, with the back door open and a huge grin on her face as she saw us approach.

"Alice!" Bella squealed. "Tell him Alice!"

"What Cyggi, what do you want me to tell Edward?"

"You know, what you said to me the other day. You said I must be the only twenty two year old with an unexplored foo foo, and that my little VJ would seal itself up if it didn't see some serious action soon."

"Dear god." Alice exclaimed. "Jasper I blame you completely for this, if you hadn't given her that cookie…"

"If I hadn't given her that cookie Alice, Cyggi would have far more than the afore mentioned three cavities that still needed filling!"

The blood rose rapidly to my cheeks in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to put you in the car now and let Alice drive you home. I think that a few hours curled up on the sofa may be necessary." I said quickly as I folded her into the back seat. I tried to put on her belt but she kept toppling sideways.

"I think I better get going." I exhaled, knowing that I needed to get back to work. "If you leave me her keys I could drop the truck back tonight. I'm on my bike." I said pointing to cycle rack, "A man needs some exercise. I can sling the bike in the back of the truck and then cycle home from your place, it can't be that far?"

BPOV

It's really odd, but there is very little that I can remember about this morning. Well I suppose there are snippets, but nothing much. One thing I do know for certain is that I have had all of my cavities filled. My mouth is still almost completely numb on one side; I actually quite like the sensation. Does that make me weird?

Alice brought me a mirror so that I could have a look at my new invisible fillings. The only way that I could tell they were there, was that they felt slightly rough against the tip of my tongue.

"So how are you feeling now Cyggi?" Alice asked sitting on the edge of the sofa, her head tipped slightly to one side.

"I feel fine Alice." I replied, "Although I am a little hungry. Do you have anymore of those cookies Jasper gave me earlier, they were delicious… did you make them?"

"Ugh, no and no. I did not bake those truth serum cookies Bella, and there are none left… Jasper ate the last one… so you'll have to have something else. What about some ice-cream or some soup; you shouldn't be chewing on anything at the moment. You will be much better having something soft."

"Soup then, should I come and help you?"

"No Cyggi , make the most of this rest. You will be run off your feet this weekend when that human dustbin of a brother and his girlfriend arrive."

I sighed realizing the truth behind Alice's words. Emmett, god love him, has the appetite of a thoroughbred cart horse, and with Rosalie being pregnant, who knows what she would and wouldn't eat.

It was about half past five when I heard the familiar roar of my truck pulling up into the driveway. I hadn't given any thought to how I got home, and this was the first time that it had occurred to me I hadn't driven myself.

"Who's that driving my tuck Alice?" I called. I knew it wasn't Jasper, he was upstairs in bed. Apparently he had eaten something that didn't agree with him.

"That would be Edward." Alice called back. Oh my god Edward… shit. I stood up a bit too quickly and wobbled on shaky legs over to the mirror. My hair looked like a nest of snakes from lying on it all afternoon.

"Why didn't you warn me that he was coming over Alice? You know I think he's hot, I don't want him seeing me like this and thinking I'm some skank."

"I don't think you have to worry about. After the way you behaved this morning he still looked completely smitten, so I don't think a few hairs out of place will make much difference."

I was just about to ask Alice to explain what she meant about this morning, when the door bell rang twice loudly. "I'm coming." I called walking towards the door.

"No I don't think you said that this morning Cyggi, but I can't be sure?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Alice giggled, "Just get the door."

I turned the latch and pulled the door open to find Edward standing there in his casual clothes. The late afternoon sunshine back lit him. He looked like he was glowing.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm surprisingly good. Thanks for returning my truck by the way… do you want to come in?"

"Sure, Thanks."

"Come on through." I gestured, "Alice is in the kitchen being all domesticated. Can I get you a drink; we've got most things, soda, beer, wine?"

"Actually Bella, if you've got a Stella that would be great. One shouldn't impair my cycling abilities too much." He grinned, one side of his mouth rising slightly higher than the other, making it look a bit cocky.

"You're on a bike?"

"Mm hmm." he nodded taking a swig from his lager. "Don't you remember I mentioned it this morning?"

"Sorry no; this morning is all a bit of a blur."

Jasper and Alice exchanged knowing looks over the kitchen table.

"What, What is it that I have missed?"

"Cyggi darlin' don't ask questions when you don't want to hear the answers." Jasper drawled, walking into the kitchen looking half asleep." Hey there Edward." He added.

"Look if I have done something to embarrass myself I want to know." I almost shouted.

Edward looked between us before lowering his eyes and shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"Honey it's not so much what you did as what you said." Jasper continued unabashed, "You were pretty straight up with our friend Edward here."

"Oh God!" Something in my brain seemed to unscramble. "Oh Gody God!"

"Bells it's Ok," Edward crooned reassuringly.

"Yeh it was real funny." Jasper laughed.

"Jazz!" Alice grabbed him by the ear, leading him out of the kitchen. "Shut the fuck up and know when you've said enough."

I was left standing in the kitchen with Edward. "I have no idea exactly what I said, but I am beginning to imagine the general drift of it." I began. "Edward I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to embarrass you, especially not at work."

"Bella stop worrying, There was no harm done, quite the opposite in fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think of it this way. You have saved us the bother of all that time wasted wondering whether we like each other. I have a pretty clear idea of how you feel about me."

"How clear?"

"Transparently clear Bella." I grinned to my self at the memory. "So shall we just pretend that we have spent the past few weeks gradually finding out that we fancy the pants off each other, and take it from there?"

"Do you really?"

"Let me show you; come here."

And just like that I found myself wrapped up in the softest embrace imaginable. Edward's lithe arms wrapped around me gently, pulling me into the firm warmth of his body. One finger lifted and raised my chin so that I was gazing into his eyes, so close it was difficult to focus…

"God Bella you're so beautiful he whispered as he kissed first my forehead, then each eye so tenderly it made me want to cry. No one had ever treated me like this before. And then like a warm whisper, his lips brushed gently against mine, "Edward." I sighed. I couldn't help myself. My arms snaked around him tighter, one hand reaching down and sliding into the back pocket of his jeans, the other gripping at his shirt, as the space between us vanished completely.

As Edward's lips became more insistent and our breathing hitched, I felt the tip of his tongue sweep over my top lip and his hips rock forward causing delicious sensations in so many places I could hardly think.

Slowly Edward pulled away holding me at arms length. "As great as this is Bella," he began leaning in to give me a light kiss- he must have noticed the concern flash across my face. "I am, as I told you this morning a gentleman at heart. I am no saint though. Bella and you tempt me beyond reason. Come with me? Let's not do this here. Please come with me?"

"Where?"

"Let's go for a walk it's going to be a lovely evening."

"It already is Edward."

We walked hand in hand out of the front door and through the back gates, which lead into an area Jasper referred to as our own slice of heaven. It was really just a lightly wooded area where the sunlight was able to permeate and make pools of sunshine on the woodland floor on clear days. The air was warm and buzzing with the sound of millions of tiny insects.

We were only just out of sight of the house when Edward rounded on me abruptly. "Enough," he panted. "I can't go a step further. God Bella I want to touch you so badly."

His warm hands were caressing everywhere. I could hardly breathe, my heart beat so fiercely.

"Let me be the first Bella," His lips begged against mine, "Let me love you…I need to love you Bella…say yes…please … oh God Bella please say yes."

Words escaped me… could a moment be more perfect?

I raised my hands slowly over my head, taking with it the thin shirt that I was wearing; my eyes never breaking contact with Edward. Silently his fingertips caressed my throat, then grazed down like a whisper over my collar bone around my ribs and finally to un hook my bra, which slid down my arms leaving me exposed.

My own hands lifted to unfasten each of the tiny shell buttons on his crisp white shirt. I felt like I was unwrapping the secrets of the universe one by one; each more precious than the next. Leaning in I nuzzled my nose against his chest breathing in the heady scent of him. My tongue licked first one hard nipple and then the other… sucking on it lightly and drawing it between my teeth to nibble.

"Ung..Bella you can't do that or I will have to do this." He moaned leaning forwards kissing at my breasts." Otherwise it wouldn't be fair," He said as he swapped sides, rolling the now hardened, damp nipple firmly between his fingers and pulling gently. My traitorous legs began to quiver with the sheer pleasure of the experience, this did not go unnoticed and within seconds the discarded shirts were under our bodies that lay on the mossy ground, writhing against each other in intense pleasure.

Fumbling to undo the buttons on his jeans, eventually kneeling to achieve my goal, I wriggled the fabric down the muscles of his lean legs.

"Can I see? " I asked, as I rubbed my hand over the significant steel bulge in his boxers.

"Be my guest Bella," he smirked, giving a saucy little thrust of his hips, "But only," he said resting his hand over his erection, "if I can see you too… Get them of beautiful."

I stood slowly gathering confidences from lord knows where, and lifted my skirt up to around my waist and turning around I slid my thumbs into the side of my panties and shimmied them down stepping out of them gracefully. I bent over to pick them up and Edward groaned.

"Fuck Bella don't move," He breathed. "Let me look." I felt him move behind me, a hand reached up to stroke between my thighs as he placed a kiss on each cheek. "Turn around, Bella." I did as I was asked, placing my hands in his hair gripping it tightly for balance as he placed soft slow kisses up the insides of my trembling thighs.

"Edward… I want to see you." I reminded him as I sank slowly to my knees pulling back his boxers. He was beautiful. My fingertips grazed up and down his long silky shaft, which twitched and jerked the closer I got to the head. This was all so new. A little pearly drop appeared and I had lo lick it.

"Oh God Bella," Edward sighed, just the sight of you, the very thought of you is almost too much to bare. Please just let me love you. Leaning me back on the soft ground he moved swiftly to lie between my thighs. Covering my body with his but bearing most of the weight on one arm, his lips locked passionately with mine, Sucking and licking and loving. I felt first one, then two fingers brush against my entrance.

"Bella so warm, so wet." He hummed as the fingers pushed and stroked inside me.

My body reacted wantonly to the erotic sensation, thrusting and moaning for more… more … "More." I begged.

Edward's eyes locked with mine as he nudged my knees wide apart and flexed his hips bringing his cock into exactly the right place. He grinned wickedly as he dipped his cock down to touch, only to remove it again and again. "What do you want Bella?" He asked coyly.

"Nngg."

"Sorry what was that?" He teased again. "Is this what you want?" He said slipping the head of his cock inside me. "Do you want me to fill your little cavity for you?" he said pushing further forward. "Your Tight. Little. Cavity ?" He asked punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. "Shall we do it Bella; do you want me to do it?" He asked, withdrawing almost completely.

"God yes Edward it feels so good."

With no more encouragement his mouth leant to my ear and whispered "Fuck you're perfect." Before he plunged his cock right in causing me to gasp, and instinctively bring my legs up around his hips. Our movements became frenzied as we each sought out more and more pleasure from the other …until the bubble that had expanded to bursting point, exploded sending me into paroxysms of ecstasy. Edward came gloriously, only seconds later, throwing his head back, his body slick with moisture glistening in the evening sunlight.

Ok so please, please review. It only takes a minute

Thanks .

Rx


End file.
